Le Cours Interdit
by Maloa
Summary: [INFINITE - WooYa] Hoya n'était pas un élève modèle, loin de là même. Lui, il préférait danser, raper, s'amuser avec ses potes plutôt que de travailler. Mais cette nouvelle année allait être différente, il comptait se mettre au boulot. Surtout avec un prof aussi que canon que Nam Woohyun.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : WooYa  
Genre : Humour, Schoolfc, AU  
Fandom : INFINITE  
Disclaimers : L'hisoire m'appartient et Woohyun appartient à Hoya, et inversement ^.^  
Note : Me revoici, me revoilà. Pourquoi cette histoire? Car il y a quelques temps, ma charmante Kiwi qui me manque m'a envoyé un kakaotalk en me demandant de lui écrire un WooYa car ça lui manquait. Etant donné que c'est mon pairing préféré chez Infinite, j'ai naturellement accepté. L'idée générale vient d'elle, c'est à dire un élève et un prof... Donc voilà. A la base c'était un OS mais finalement, cela s'est transformé en MS. En espérant que ça vous plaise, see ya et bonne lecture.

xxx

Une nouvelle année, la dernière.

Hoya s'arrêta devant les grilles du lycée, resserra sa cravate, frotta un peu sa veste et remonta les bretelles de son sac à dos sur ses épaules. Puis, il s'avança pour rejoindre ses amis.

-Mon pooooote ! », s'écria soudain Dongwoo en l'apercevant à l'autre bout de la cour.

Son meilleur ami agitait son bras dans tous les sens, totalement impassible au regard que lui jetaient les autres élèves et Hoya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dongwoo avait vraiment un caractère particulier mais il était très gentil et toujours souriant, comme si jamais rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

-Et t'sais quoi ? », demanda Dongwoo dès qu'il l'eut rejoint. « On est dans la même classe ! »

-Non, tu déconnes ? », continua-t-il, levant la tête vers lui.

-Si, si j'te promets, c'est trop bien ! Et aussi… devine qui est notre prof principal ? »

Hoya tenta de réfléchir mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps que déjà la sonnerie retentit dans tout l'établissement, les incitants à gagner leur classe. Aussitôt, son meilleur ami l'attrapa par le bras et l'embarqua pour le mener jusqu'à leur salle.

-… celui sur lequel tu baves ! », lâcha Dongwoo alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.

Hoya s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il entendit la phrase de son meilleur ami. Alors comme ça leur prof principal était celui sur lequel il avait fantasmé pendant les deux dernières années ? Même s'il ne l'avait jamais eu comme prof, il le connaissait bien. Dès qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le mater. Parce que cet homme était vraiment canon.

Finalement, il sortit de son petit nuage alors qu'il se faisait bousculé par des camarades qui entraient dans la classe. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits et rejoignit Dongwoo qui avait déjà pris place au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre.

-Yah ! », râla-t-il, s'asseyant sur sa chaise. « T'as fait exprès de me le dire maintenant pour avoir la meilleure place, hein ? »

Son meilleur ami lui adressa un grand sourire en guise de réponse et Hoya allait le frapper quand quelque chose attira son regard. Leur prof venait d'entrer. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Hoya le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

Il portait un jean un peu serré, un haut blanc qui mettait en valeur ses pectoraux et par-dessus un fin gilet marron, très classe. Ses cheveux noirs étaient un peu ébouriffés, signe qu'il avait dû courir pour ne pas arriver en retard et il était juste trop sexy comme ça.

-Ca devrait être interdit des profs comme ça. », souffla Hoya sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « J'vais jamais réussir à me concentrer. »

A côté de lui, Dongwoo explosa de rire avant de lâcher un petit 'ouais et j'pense que tu n'es pas le seul' qui l'incita à tourner la tête vers lui et son meilleur ami désigna un groupe de fille qui regardait le prof avec les yeux plein d'amour.

-Bon un peu de calme. Je me présente, je suis Nam Woohyun, votre professeur de littérature et votre nouveau professeur principal. »

x

-Mister Nam, prêt pour ta première journée en tant que prof principal ? »

Alors que J-Hope, le prof de danse lui posait la question, Woohyun vérifia dans son sac s'il n'avait rien oublié. Genre la liste de ses élèves par exemple.

-Hum un peu. »

-Tiens prends-ça. »

Il accepta avec plaisir la tasse de café que lui tendait son ami. Ils discutèrent de leur week-end quand la sonnerie se mit à retentir. Il se leva, jeta son gobelet à la poubelle et suivit J-hope hors de la salle de cours. Mais arrivé à la moitié du couloir, le proviseur l'arrêta pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée et lui donner deux-trois conseils dont il n'avait pas besoin.

Il le lâcha après plusieurs longues minutes et Woohyun regarda sa montre, ça faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'il était censé avoir commencé son cours. Tout en sortant du bâtiment il se mit à courir pour rejoindre celui des lettres et fonça au deuxième jusqu'à sa salle.

Quand il entra, les élèves parlaient bruyamment et après avoir posé ses affaires sur le bureau, il se râcla la gorge avant de parler.

-Bon un peu de calme. Je me présente, je suis Nam Woohyun, votre professeur de littérature et votre nouveau professeur principal. J'espère que cette année sera bonne pour vous et que vous allez travailler dur pour obtenir votre diplôme. Sachez que si vous avez le moindre problème, vous pouvez venir m'en parler. »

Bon voilà, la présentation était faite, il allait pouvoir passer à la suite. Il sortit la feuille avec la photo et le nom de tous ses élèves et fit l'appel. Encore heureux, tout le monde était là. Il continua ainsi, leur donnant leur emploi du temps, le nom de leurs profs, les quelques dates importantes et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la fin du cours ne sonne.

Certains élèves le remercièrent, l a plupart étant des filles. Il savait qu'il plaisait, surtout avec toutes ses filles en chaleur et du fait qu'il soit l'un des plus jeunes profs. Mais il faisait tout pour atténuer son côté juvénile en portant des vêtements qui le rendait plus homme, et parfois il mettait même des lunettes qui le vieillissait un peu.

Les filles s'en allèrent en gloussant et il releva la tête. Il restait encore un élève au fond de la classe, qui le fixait intensément, comme s'il le jugeait. Un peu gêné, Woohyun détourna le regard et l'élève s'en alla sans rien dire.

Intrigué, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille et reconnu aussitôt le visage du jeune homme.

Un certain Lee Howon.

xxx

La première semaine s'était bien passé, en même temps avec un prof principal comme Woohyun, les cours devenaient tout de suite plus intéressants. En temps normal, Hoya aurait eu envie de sécher les cours pour aller danser avec ses potes, comme il l'avait fait les deux dernières années, mais cette fois, il ne voulait pas décevoir son prof.

Alors il avait suivi ses cours avec assiduité même si au fond, il s'en fichait pas mal. De toute façon il n'avait jamais été doué pour les études.

-Hoya ! », s'écria soudain une voix dans son dos.

Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son dongsaeng préféré, avec qui il rapait et dansait bien souvent.

-Yo Jungkookie. T'as pas cours ? »,demanda-t-il tout en le checkant.

-Si, si j'y vais. Et toi ? »

-Nope, mais je cherchais Dongwoo. Il a disparu depuis une bonne demi-heure et il avait promis de m'aider pour un exercice. »

Il regarda à droite, à gauche et Jungkook attira son attention en posant une main sur son bras et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Hyung est avec son copain, près de la grille. »

Forcément ! Celui-là était vraiment pénible. Depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux, il passait la plupart de son temps avec son mec et même quand il était censé être au lycée. Un peu agacé, Hoya remercia son ami et fonça vers l'entrée de l'établissement. Il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son meilleur ami puisqu'il bécotait son copain dans un coin, croyant être cachés.

-Yah Dongwoo ! On a un devoir à faire, j'te rappelle. », cria-t-il pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était là.

Son meilleur ami sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui, les joues rougies par la honte. Hoya s'arrêta là, attendant que Dongwoo le rejoigne car s'il se faisait chopper hors du lycée, il allait encore être collé.

Après un dernier baiser d'au-revoir, son meilleur ami se décida à le rejoindre et ils gagnèrent rapidement la salle d'étude.

-Ton mec n'a pas cours, sa fac fait grève ou quoi ? »

-Non, mon Sunggyu voulait juste passer me voir parce que je lui manquais. », répondit le jeune homme tout fier, son sourire énorme sur le visage.

Dongwoo et Sunggyu s'étaient rencontrés dans une fête, il y avait quelques mois maintenant. Sunggyu était un peu plus âgé que lui mais ils semblaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre parce qu'il arrivait à le calmer comme personne et que Dongwoo le rendait un peu moins 'sage'.

-Pff, c'est écœurant. Et puis arrête de sourire comme ça, ta bouche est trop grosse et ça te rend moche. », répondit-il pour l'embêter.

Dongwoo protesta par un 'YAH !' mais très vite, le surveillant les rappela à l'ordre et ils se calmèrent pour pouvoir commencer leur devoir.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il bossait et Hoya en avait marre. Il n'avait jamais autant travaillé que maintenant et là, il voulait juste prendre l'air. Alors il reposa son stylo et se leva doucement de sa chaise.

-J'reviens. », prévint-il avant de sortir de la pièce, ne laissant pas le temps à Dongwoo de protester.

Il traina un peu dehors et décida d'aller aux toilettes. Quand il sortit, il failli rentrer dans quelqu'un alors qu'il remettait sa veste en place. Au moment où il releva la tête pour s'excuser, il resta bloqué quand il s'aperçut que c'était Mr Nam qui se trouvait devant lui.

Pendant un court instant, il ne dit rien, se contentant de mater son prof. Il ne se privait pas, il le détailler sans aucune gêne mais finalement il s'arrêta pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Désolé, prof. »

-Hum… c'est pas grave. », dit l'homme avant de le dépasser pour continuer son chemin.

Hoya se tourna aussitôt pour reluquer ses fesses qui ressortaient parfaitement dans son pantalon beige.

x

Son dernier cours de la journée venait de finir. Pour une fois, il finissait tôt car une classe avait dû décaler un cours, et du coup il allait pouvoir voir son meilleur pote.

Enfin seul, il rangea ses affaires, effaça le tableau et sortit pour rejoindre la salle des profs, récupéra ses clés de voiture et sa veste.

Le couloir était vide à cette heure là alors il fut étonné quand un jeune homme sortant des toilettes faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il allait lui dire quelque chose quand il vit que son élève le regardait bizarrement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait faire ça mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Désolé prof. », dit alors l'élève avec aplomb.

Woohyun se sentit déstabiliser pendant un bref instant face au regard insistant de son élève mais il se força à reprendre ses esprits pour lui répondre.

-Hum… c'est pas grave. »

Il était franchement mal à l'aise alors il dépassa le jeune homme pour foncer dehors. Mais alors qu'il marchait, il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant du garçon dans son dos. Une fois dehors, il monta dans sa voiture tout en se rappelant le nom du garçon, le fameux Lee Howon et en se demandant si cet élève n'était pas attiré par lui.

Et ça, c'était plus difficile à gérer que les adolescentes en chaleur.

Il laissa tomber toutes ces questions pour rejoindre son ami dans un bar de la ville. Il faisait assez bon pour la saison alors ils se posèrent sur la terrasse pour boire une bière.

-Alors, t'en es où niveau amour ? », demanda soudain Key, sans vraiment de transition.

-Nulle part. »

-Mais t'attends quoi ? J'veux dire, il serait temps pour toi de te poser non ? »

Se poser ? Ouais, son meilleur ami avait raison parce qu'il allait bientôt avoir 27 ans et que le temps passait vite. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé la bonne personne, sa dernière relation s'était assez mal terminée quand il s'était mis en ménage. Il en avait pas mal souffert, du coup, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'un truc sérieux.

-J'sais pas. », répondit-il. « J'veux pas me prendre la tête. Ca viendra quand ça viendra, non ? C'est pas toi qui me disait ça ? »

-Si, et tu fais bien parce que maintenant j'suis vraiment heureux. Mais attends pas trop longtemps sinon tu vas finir tout seul, dans ton petit appart' avec tes chats. »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux en voyant l'image dans leur tête et Woohyun lâcha un 'pas de risque, j'aime pas les chats' qui fit exploser de rire Key. Puis, ils trinquèrent avant de finalement changer de sujet.

xxx

-A taaaaaaaable ! », hurla Dongwoo dès qu'ils sortirent de leur salle. « J'meurs de faiiiim~ »

-Tu meurs toujours de faim. », continua Hoya, secouant la tête avec dépit.

Dongwoo se mit à sourire comme à chaque fois et ils filèrent vers la cantine. Habituellement, ils étaient toujours dans les premiers à cause de Dongwoo mais là, Hoya l'avait obligé à passer par les toilettes avant. Alors évidemment, quand ils arrivèrent, une longue file s'était formée.

-Aaah, j'vais mourir. », s'exclama son meilleur ami en se frottant le ventre, s'arrêtant à la fin de la queue.

Hoya ne put s'empêcher de sourire, content de son coup cette fois. Il aimait trop l'embêter et comme Dongwoo était l'innocence incarnée, il tombait toujours dans le panneau.

Finalement, après une longue demi-heure, ils récupèrent enfin leur plateau et prirent les plats qui les intéressaient. Il se demandait où ils allaient bien pouvoir manger, étant donné que toutes les tables étaient prises, quand il aperçu Jongkook au fond de la salle.

-Yo ! Tu nous as gardés des places, c'est cool. »

-Yeap, toujours pour mes hyungs préférés. », répondit le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil.

Les garçons s'installèrent et Dongwoo se jeta sur son plat sans attendre, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer leurs amis

-J'croyais que c'était Suga ton hyung préféré ? », demanda Hoya alors qu'il entamait son riz.

-Ouais mais maintenant qu'il est parti à l'université, c'est vous les gars. »

Avec un petit sourire, Hoya le frappa gentiment derrière la tête et la discussion dériva vers une battle de danse qui allait bientôt arriver.

-Tu seras des nôtres hyung ? », demanda Jimin, un bout de poulet encore dans la bouche.

-Evidemment ! », répondit-il, toujours heureux de pouvoir danser. « Mais va falloir qu'on s'entraîne plus dur cette année, parce que le niveau a augmenté ! »

Ils continuèrent de discuter avec vivacité, cherchant déjà les nouvelles chansons sur lesquelles ils pourraient créer leurs chorégraphies. Au cours du repas, Jimin qui était bloqué contre le mur et ne pouvant sortir, leur demanda si l'un d'eux pouvait aller lui chercher un peu de riz. Dongwoo étant focalisé sur son plat et n'entendant rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui, Hoya décida d'y aller.

Mais au moment de se lever, il remarqua quelque chose. Le prof Nam était debout, son plateau dans les mains, les yeux rivés sur lui. Il était certain que c'était lui qu'il regardait et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il le matait. Cette fois, le prof portait un pantalon sombre toujours aussi saillant, un pull gris qui lui allait très bien et des petites lunettes noires sur son nez. Ce mec avait vraiment bon goût et il savait se mettre en valeur.

Il continua de l'observer jusqu'à ce que finalement, le prof détourne le regard, visiblement gêné. Tout content, Hoya s'en alla pour remplir le bol de son ami et revint s'asseoir, son sourire toujours en place.

x

Les élèves étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires et Woohyun comprit que la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours allait bientôt sonner. Fatigué de sa soirée de la veille - J-Hope avait décidé de l'emmener dans une nouvelle boîte de la ville – il ne les réprimanda pas et donna rapidement les devoirs pour la fois prochaine.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, les élèves se levèrent dans un brouhaha puissant et Woohyun s'assit à son bureau, prenant la tête dans ses mains. Il resta un petit moment avant de décider qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller manger. En plus, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal et ça l'aiderait sûrement à tenir le coup pour l'après-midi qui s'annonçait bien longue.

Il y avait un tas d'élève qui attendait d'être servi mais son statut de prof lui permit de dépasser tout le monde. Trop bien, pensa-t-il avec un sourire alors qu'il attrapait son plateau. Puis après être servi, il chercha son collègue des yeux dans la salle déjà remplie. Mais son regard s'arrêta sur un élève. Lee Howon.

Instinctivement, il se mit à le dévisager. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'observait comme ça mais cet élève l'intriguai. Parfois il avait l'impression que le garçon l'appréciait un peu trop, au vu des ses regards insistants, mais comme il ne lui disait jamais rien, il ne savait plus trop.

Alors qu'il était toujours en train de le regarder, le visage du jeune homme se tourna brusquement vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un petit sourire naisse sur le visage de son élève. Ses yeux intenses, ce sourire, c'était trop pour lui, alors il détourna le regard avant de laisser des idées déplacées fleurirent dans l'esprit du lycéen.

-Salut. », dit-il en s'installant, après avoir retrouvé son collègue. « T'as pas mal au crâne toi, après la soirée de fou d'hier ? »

-Nope ! », répondit immédiatement J-Hope et Woohyun lui demanda comment il faisait pour tenir la cadence comme ça. « My secret. »

Après le repas, Woohyun retourna en salle des profs. Il lui restait une petite heure avant de reprendre les cours alors il décida de corriger les copies de ses secondes. Il était plongé dans ses corrections quand il s'arrêta pour chercher un stylo dans son sac, le sien venant de le lâcher.

En fouillant dans son sac, il trouva la liste de ses élèves. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il attrapa la feuille et regarda un élève en particulier. Cet Howon avait un truc chez lui qui le fascinait sans qu'il ne sache quoi exactement. Ce n'était pas vraiment un bon élève même s'il n'était pas le plus nul non plus, il ne foutait pas le bordel en cours mais n'était pas non très concentré et il dégageait quelque chose. Un certain charisme.

xxx

Assis sur un banc avec ses amis, Hoya discutait du nouveau rap de Tablo. Enfin, lui écoutait plus qu'autre chose vu qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il repensait toujours à la même chose, à son beau-gosse de prof qui n'arrivait pas à sortir de son cerveau. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose de fantasmer sur lui mais en même temps, c'était plus fort que lui. Et puis, il s'obligeait à être plus attentif en cours et à bosser un peu ses devoirs quand il rentrait chez lui pour ne pas le décevoir. Donc au final, ce n'était pas si mauvais.

Hoya sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit le ton monter à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers eux pour écouter. C'était deux mecs, les 'stars' du lycée mais aussi rivaux qui se faisaient face, une histoire de fille en étant la cause à priori.

Au début, il préféra ne pas s'en mêler mais très vite le ton monta encore et ils se menacèrent tout en s'insultant. La tension entre les deux lycéens était palpable et un premier coup de poing partit. Celui qui venait de se faire frapper allait répliquer mais Hoya se lava aussitôt pour les séparer. Vraiment stupides ces mecs.

-Yo les gars, on se calme. », dit-il en les regardant tour à tour, alors que ses amis s'étaient approchés, prêts à le défendre si ça partait en vrille. « Si vous devez vous battre ne le faites pas dans l'école, mais franchement, est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? »

Il ne savait pas si son intervention allait les calmer mais il n'avait pas envie de voir débouler le proviseur et toute sa troupe. En plus, pour une histoire de gonzesse c'était vraiment ridicule. Voilà pourquoi il préférait les mecs plutôt que les filles et pourquoi il préférait les hommes plutôt que les garçons. Parce que ça apportait trop de problèmes.

Finalement, les deux mecs se calmèrent juste avant que le surveillant ne dé chacun s'en alla de son côté et Hoya reprit place sur le banc.

-Mec, t'imposes vraiment le respect tu sais. », se moqua Jimin en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Tu veux que j'te montre mon respect ? », plaisanta-t-il en se levant pour faire mine de le frapper.

Les autres rigolèrent et reprirent finalement leur discussion, une fois le calme revenu.

x

-Nam, une petite pause ? »

Woohyun releva la tête vers son collègue qui s'était adossé à la porte. La matinée s'était enchaînée sur des gamins surexcités et il avait bien besoin d'un remontant.

-Un petit café ne me ferait pas de mal. », dit-il en repoussant sa chaise pour se lever.

Il rejoignit J-Hope et sortirent du bâtiment pour gagner la salle des profs. Son collègue lui racontait les dernières news du lycée alors qu'ils traversaient la cour quand il s'arrêta soudain. Intrigué, Woohyun se tourna pour savoir ce qu'il l'avait stoppé et écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit.

A quelques mètres d'eux, deux lycéens se regardaient méchamment et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être amis. Le temps qu'ils s'approchent, un des gamins venait de frapper l'autre au visage et un élève qu'il reconnut comme étant Lee Howon se leva pour se mettre entre eux, les forçant à se séparer. Son élève sembla leur dire quelque chose alors que les trois autres jeunes qui se trouvaient près du banc les encercler. Il sentit J-Hope se tendre à côté de lui et il allait bouger pour faire quelque chose mais Woohyun plaqua une main sur son ventre pour l'arrêter.

-Attends. », dit-il et son collègue ne bougea pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux gamins qui étaient prêts à se battre se fixèrent pour finalement repartir dans des directions opposées. Les autres retournèrent sur le banc et évidemment, Woohyun ne put s'empêcher d'observer son élève alors qu'il se faisait frapper gentiment par l'un des premières.

En le voyant là, au milieu des autres, Lee Howon avait semblé plus âgé, plus… mature, son charisme ressortant furieusement. En quelques mots il avait réussi à désamorcer la tension. Une nouvelle fois, Woohyun se sentit fasciné, ce qui le troubla au plus profond de lui.

-On y va ? »

La voix de son collègue le fit sortir de ses pensées et ils reprirent leur chemin.

xxx

Le dernier cours de la journée arrivait enfin. Hoya en était vraiment heureux, non pasparce que sa journée était presque finie mais parce qu'il avait littérature et qu'il allait pouvoir mater les petites fes…

-Mon pote, donne-moi de l'argent faut que je m'achète un truc avant le cours. J'ai besoin de ma sucrerie pour tenir encore. »

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui l'avait coupé en pleine pensée et après une petite hésitation, il lui tendit un billet de 1000 wons qu'il sortit de sa poche. Heureux comme tout, Dongwoo attrapa sa barre chocolatée dans la machine et ils retournèrent en cours.

Mais en entrant dans la salle, Hoya déchanta bien vite. Parce qu'après avoir vu son prof préféré qui semblait un peu énervé, il remarqua derrière lui, sur le tableau, une quinzaine de questions. Il comprit vite qu'ils avaient le droit à une interro surprise.

-Meeerde, j'ai rien appris. », lança Dongwoo alors qu'il prenait place à côté de lui.

Bien fait, pensa Hoya alors qu'il attrapait une feuille blanche de son sac. Pour une fois, il avait relu son cours et avait même demandé à sa mère de lui poser quelques questions. Avec un peu de chance, il allait s'en sortir.

-Bonjour à tous. », dit soudain le prof en se levant, intimant le silence par la même occasion. « Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, il y a des questions derrière moi. Vous avez toute l'heure pour y répondre. »

Sans rien dire de plus, le professeur se réinstalla sur sa chaise. Hoya le regarda un instant avant de finalement se lancer dans le contrôle. Il réfléchissait à plein tube, essayant de se souvenir des réponses. Cette fois, il voulait vraiment réussir, il voulait avoir la meilleure note pour impressionner son prof.

Même si l'envie de relever la tête pour le mater se faisait de plus en plus forte, il se retint pour rester concentrer. Parce que s'il commençait à le détailler sous toutes les coutures, son cerveau allait se focaliser sur lui et bye bye le devoir. Donc non, il garda la tête rivée vers sa feuille.

-…ya ! Hoya ! »

Il releva malgré tout la tête quand il entendit son meilleur ami l'appeler et se tourna pour le regarder.

-Quoi ? », murmura-t-il.

-Help me pleaaaaase. »

-Ah non, tu te démerdes. La dernière fois t'as pas voulu m'aider. »

Dongwoo écarquilla les yeux avant de lui faire une grimace enfantine. Hoya ne put s'empêcher de sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait le faire chier !

Il attendit quelques minutes, histoire de bien le faire stresser, et inscrivit les réponses qu'il savait exactes sur un petit bout de papier avant de le passer à son meilleur ami qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Puis, ils reprirent tous les deux leur contrôle dans le silence.

x

-J'aime mes élèves, j'te jure mais parfois il me rende fou. Ils ont été horribles toute la journée, j'en peux plus. »

J-Hope lâcha un petit rire avant de reposer le téléphone qu'il avait dans la main pour le regarder.

-Nam, t'es prof ! Si t'as pas envie de bosser, tu leur fait un petit contrôle surprise et t'es tranquille pendant une heure. En plus, tu seras dans le calme. »

-Oh mais tu sais que c'est une excellente idée ça ? »,répondit Woohyun.

Fier de lui, J-Hope s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, un bras sur le dossier en lâchant un 'normal, j'suis le meilleur' qui le fit rire.

-Bon, j'y vais. »

Son collègue acquiesça et il attrapa tous ses papiers qui trainaient, se fit couler un petit café et s'installa dans sa salle. Il regarda son cours de la dernière fois et écrivit au tableau une liste de question. Une fois terminé, il s'installa à son bureau, attendant ses élèves. Il allait pouvoir se détendre un peu pour cette dernière heure. J-Hope avait vraiment eu une bonne idée, d'autant plus qu'il sentait la grosse migraine arriver.

Les élèves entrèrent enfin dans la classe, il les laissa s'installer sans rien dire, attendit un peu et se leva finalement pour attirer leur attention. Les élèves se calmèrent pour l'écouter.

- …Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, il y a des questions derrière moi. Vous avez toute l'heure pour y répondre. »

Il se réinstalla sur sa chaise et bientôt, tous les élèves se mirent à bosser dans le silence. Ca faisait vraiment du bien et il prit la pile de copie qui se trouvait devant lui pour faire mine de travailler un minimum.

Après quelques minutes, il releva la tête. Tous avaient l'air plus ou moins concentrés même si certains semblaient plus rêvasser qu'autre chose. Son regard dériva une nouvelle fois sur cet élève. Lee Howon était en train d'écrire, très concentré. Par contre son collègue l'était beaucoup moins puisqu'il gigotait sur sa chaise.

Puis, le jeune homme attira l'attention de son camarade de classe qui se tourna vers lui. Il aurait dû quelque chose car les deux jeunes étaient en plein contrôle mais une force inconnue le poussa à se taire et à observer.

Les deux élèves se parlèrent un peu puis il vit Jang Dongwoo faire une grimace et Lee Howon se mit à sourire.

Un petit rictus, rien de très spécial pourtant, Woohyun ne put détourner les yeux de son visage. Il avait un sourire peu commun, les traits naturels ressortant furieusement de sa peau lisse. Un sourire juste charmant.

Réalisant soudain sa pensée, il secoua la tête pour la chasser. Mais son regard se posa à nouveau sur le jeune homme, qui glissa un bout de papier à son voisin. Il savait qu'ils étaient en train de tricher mais il n'eut pas le cœur à les réprimander.

xxx

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : WooYa  
Genre : Humour, Schoolfc, AU  
Fandom : INFINITE  
Disclaimers : L'hisoire m'appartient et Woohyun appartient à Hoya, et inversement ^.^  
Note : Voici la deuxième partie. Ca a été un peu dur, j'ai galéré à certains moments. J'me suis fait prendre à mon propre piège. Le fait de mettre la même scène avec les deux pov différents. Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaire. Enjoy~

xxx

Les équipes avaient été tirées au sort et aujourd'hui, c'était à la classe d'Hoya de jouer.

Content de se défouler, il entra sur le terrain avec son équipe. Déjà dans les vestiaires il avait été tout excité. Il avait hâte de jouer, c'était quand même mieux que de rester assis sur une chaise toute la journée, et il allait tout donner pour aider sa team à aller en finale.

Le stade était rempli par toute l'école car même si les cours avaient été dispensés, les élèves étaient obligés d'y assister. Hoya regarda l'assemblée et aperçu ses amis dans les gradins agitant leurs bras pour les encourager, Dongwoo et lui. Puis, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au banc des profs. Ils étaient tous là.

Ils s'échauffèrent rapidement avant que le coup de sifflet annonçant le début de match ne retentisse. Aussitôt, il couru pour attraper le ballon et la passa dès qu'un des joueurs fut bien placé pour la réceptionner.

A la moitié du jeu et un but de leur équipe, leur chef l'appela pour qu'il aille sur le banc de touche, laissant un autre camarade jouer à son tour.

Content de lui mais complètement essoufflé et transpirant à grosses gouttes d'avoir tout donné, il releva un peu son tee-shirt pour s'essuyer le visage et s'installa à côté de Dongwoo pour regarder le reste du match.

Finalement, l'arbitre siffla et le match prit fin. Ils venaient de gagner avec deux buts pour eux et Hoya se leva en criant pour rejoindre son équipe, heureux d'aller en finale.

x

-Bouge-toi, on va être en retard. »

-C'est bon ce n'est pas comme si c'était le truc le plus important au monde. », rétorqua Woohyun avant de finalement se lever.

J-Hope et lui sortirent du bâtiment pour aller au stade d'un pas lent. Aucun des deux n'avait réellement envie d'assister à un match de foot, surtout trois jours de suite, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Tous les professeurs devaient être présents.

Certains de ses collègues étaient déjà installés alors ils les rejoignirent en les saluant puis prirent place dans les gradins. Petit à petit, le stade se remplit d'élèves plus excités les uns que les autres (surtout les jeunes filles).

Alors qu'ils parlaient avec le professeur de géographie, les footballeurs du jour entrèrent sur le terrain pour s'échauffer. Après un bref coup de sifflet, le match débuta enfin et Woohyun se mit à espérer que le temps passe vite. En plus le soleil taper un peu plus fort que d'habitude aujourd'hui.

Il ne regardait qu'à moitié le match, complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se mit à suivre Lee Howon des yeux, celui-ci sortant du jeu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'observait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ce garçon l'intriguait plus que jamais.

Le jeune homme était trempé de sueur, rien d'étonnant étant donné qu'il avait passé son temps à courir. Les sourcils froncés, Woohyun tenta de comprendre son élève qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner quand il se stoppa brutalement.

Son élève avait relevé son tee-shirt pour s'essuyer le front, laissant découvrir ses abdominaux.

Des abdos bien dessinés, presque comme ceux d'un adulte en fait. Woohyun sentit un truc s'insinuer en lui sans pour autant pouvoir déterminer ce que c'était. Ses yeux se mirent à glisser sur le corps du garçon, sur ses bras, ses cuisses, et il se rendit compte que Lee Howon était vraiment bien foutu, musclé de partout mais pas trop, juste comme il fallait.

xxx

Le cours de danse allait bientôt commencer, alors tous les élèves s'échauffaient attendant que J-Hope n'arrive. Ce cours était le préféré d'Hoya, même si pour lui ça n'en était pas vraiment un puisqu'il s'amusait, se détendait, se lâchait sur des sons entraînants. Et à aucun moment il ne voyait ces deux heures comme une corvée, même quand il était fatigué.

-Bon, vous vous mettez deux par deux et vous vous entraînez sur les duos. Il faut qu'on sente la cohésion entre vous, faut que ça soit fluide. », expliqua le prof en entrant dans la pièce, ne prenant pas le temps de les saluer. « Pour le spectacle de fin d'année, j'veux quelque chose de sexy. »

Instinctivement, Hoya et Dongwoo se mirent ensemble à l'instar de Jimin et Jungkook. C'était toujours comme ça quand ils avaient le choix, et puis il y avait une bonne alchimie entre eux.

Aussitôt, tous les duos se répartirent dans la salle pour commencer à trouver une chorégraphie. Dès le début, Hoya savait ce qu'il avait envie de faire. A force de regarder des vidéos de danse, il connaissait quelques mouvements pas mal pour le thème.

Il commença à bouger doucement son bassin. Intentionnellement, Dongwoo l'imita de façon exagérer et Hoya explosa de rire, s'écroulant par terre tellement la scène était drôle. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil au prof pour voir s'il n'allait pas se faire réprimander, mais non J-Hope était trop focalisé à regarder ce que faisait Jimin.

Il se releva et recommença à danser, cherchant quels mouvements pourraient être les plus sexys. Il était en train de le faire quand il remarqua, à travers le miroir, que le prof Nam était là, près de la porte, les yeux rivés sur lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là, mais Hoya en profita pour montrer ce qu'il savait faire.

Boosté à mort, il intensifia ses mouvements, les rendant encore plus lascifs et érotiques. Il s'allongea face au sol et fit quelques vagues contre le parquet, puis il se retourna sur le dos et donna deux coups de bassin successifs et précis vers le haut. Il continua comme ça jusqu'à ce que J-Hope ne rejoigne le prof de littérature, attirant son attention. Mais il sentit que le prof dut se forcer pour détourner son regard de lui. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'en alla.

Non ! Son prof n'avait quand même pas des vues sur… lui ?

x

-Allô ? »

« Yo Nam. Dis-moi j'suis en cours là mais j'ai oublié mon cd en salle des profs, tu peux me le ramener ? »

-Ok. T'as de la chance que je ne sois pas encore parti. »

« Thanks. »

Woohyun, qui était déjà dans la cour prêt à partir, fit demi-tour pour remonter dans la salle des profs. Il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure là, les seuls cours restants étant les artistiques. Sans perdre une minute, il ouvrit le casier de J-Hope et attrapa le fameux cd puis il s'en alla pour le rejoindre.

Il traversa les longs couloirs et arriva enfin à la salle de danse. Il s'approcha, les élèves étaient par groupes de deux et avaient déjà commencé à bouger. Alors qu'il cherchait son collègue, une nouvelle fois son regard se fixa.

Lee Howon dansait. Bien même. Très, très bien. Tellement bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à tourner la tête. Il était figé sur le garçon qui ondulait du bassin avant de se glisser par terre pour faire plusieurs vagues lentes et lascives, extrêmement suggestives. C'était comme si le jeune homme faisait l'amour et Woohyun n'eut aucun mal à s'imaginer en-dessous. Puis le garçon se retourna et donna deux coups de bassin violents qui lui donna terriblement chaud. Si chaud qu'il déglutit avec difficulté.

-Nam ! Cool t'as ram… eh, ça va? »

Il cligna des yeux en entendant son collègue et il dut puiser au plus profond de lui pour détourner le regard du jeune danseur. Il était encore tout retourné quand il tendit le cd à J-Hope.

-Ouais, ça va. », balbutia-t-il, le cerveau encore tout retourné par ce qu'il venait de voir. « Bon, j'file, j'ai des trucs à faire. »

-Ok, on se voit demain ! Ciao. »

C'était faux, il n'avait rien prévu ce soir mais il devait partir d'ici au plus vite. Alors il traversa la cour à la hâte pour se retrouver dans le parking. Comment avait-il pu avoir ce genre de penser envers un élève ? Et puis pourquoi cet Howon l'intriguait comme ça ? Pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder depuis quelques temps ?

Complètement énervé par lui-même, il monta dans sa voiture. Il resta plusieurs secondes à attendre pour tenter d'enlever les images de son élève en train de danser. Mais c'était impossible, ses coups de bassin et ces vagues venaient le hanter dès qu'il osait fermer les yeux.

-T'es con Woohyun. », se dit-il alors qu'il allumait le moteur. « Saleté de danseur. »

xxx

-Dis, tu crois qu'un prof pourrait s'intéresser à un élève ? »

Dongwoo surpris, s'arrêta de marcher pour se tourner vers lui.

-Euh… bah ouais, je pense. »

Hoya hocha la tête et se remit en route, incitant son meilleur ami à en faire de même.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? », l'interrogea Dongwoo, sa curiosité éveillée.

Pendant trente secondes, il hésita à répondre, partagé entre l'envie d'en parler pour aider à comprendre et le fait que son meilleur ami risquait de se foutre de lui. Finalement, il prit sur lui et s'expliqua.

-Je me demande si… », il s'arrêta, un peu honteux de ce qu'il allait dire puis reprit. « Il se pourrait que… Monsieur Nam soit, hum comment dire… attiré par… moi. »

Il n'osa pas regarder Dongwoo qui avait tourné la tête vers lui. Il pouvait imaginer ses petits yeux tous ronds l'observer avec étonnement.

-BAHAHAHAHAH ! », explosa finalement son ami tellement fort qu'il attira l'attention des deux ahjummas qui marchaient devant eux. « Tu plaisantes là ? Nam amoureux de toi ? HAHAHA ! »

-Chuuuut ! J'ai pas dit amoureux, j'ai dit que peut-être, il pouvait avoir des vues sur moi. », murmura-t-il, la tête basse, toujours très mal à l'aise.

C'était vrai, il était embarrassé de dire ça à voix haute tellement cela semblait irréaliste. Pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé l'autre jour. Monsieur Nam l'avait bien regardé, maté même. En fait, plus il y pensait et moins il y croyait. Peut-être avait-il mal vu ou peut-être son esprit s'était imaginé quelque chose de faux ?

-Mec , arrête de prendre tes fantasmes pour des réalités. Peut-être que certains profs craquent pour leurs élèves -et encore ça doit pas arriver souvent- mais certainement pas sur toi ! Et encore moins Nam… HAHAHA. »

Plus très sûr de ce qu'il s'était passé, Hoya ne répondit pas. Dongwoo avait peut-être raison pour une fois, peut-être qu'il s'était fait des films après tout. Sûrement.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta d'y penser car Sunggyu les avait rejoints.

-Salut Hoya. », dit le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers son copain. « Dongwoo, j'suis heureux de te voir, ma journée a été pénible. Mais pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

-HAHA, parce que mon meilleur pote pense que le prof de littérature 'a des vues sur lui'. », lui expliqua Dongwoo avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Hoya grimaça alors qu'il s'attendait à une réflexion de Sunggyu mais pour une fois, le jeune homme n'en rajouta pas une couche, au contraire.

-Ah ouais ? », dit-il , attrapant la main de son petit-ami et ils se remirent à marcher. « Bah si t'es pas sûr, vérifie. »

Vérifier ? Ce n'était pas bête comme idée ça. Mais comment il allait faire ça ? Il chercha la réponse mais rien ne vint alors, même s'il se sentait con, il demanda aux autres, ignorant le 'non mais vous êtes sérieux ?' de Dongwoo.

-Allons boire un café, j't'expliquerai en même temps. », répondit Sunggyu, ouvrant la porte de Holly's en même temps.

x

Seul chez lui, Woohyun s'ennuyait à mourir. C'était samedi, pourtant il n'avait rien à faire. J-Hope devait voir quelqu'un et Key était parti en week-end à Busan, donc en gros ses deux meilleurs amis n'étaient pas disponibles. Il avait d'autres amis bien sûr, mais en fait il avait la flemme de sortir.

Il se leva avec difficulté du canapé pour aller aux toilettes, une envie pressante se faisant sentir. Lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir, il trébucha sur son attaché-case qui traînait nonchalamment au sol, quelques papiers en sortant. Il les attrapa, c'était des copies de contrôle qu'il n'avait pas encore corrigées.

Satisfait d'avoir trouvé une activité, il prit le paquet et choppa ses lunettes au passage pour se réinstaller dans le sofa du salon. Puis il alluma la télévision et mit un programme au hasard en arrière plan avant de se concentrer sur la correction.

Les feuilles s'enchaînèrent, il y en avait de bonnes, de moins bonnes et même de très mauvaises. En gros, ce contrôle surprise n'était pas un franc succès. Mais au bout d'une quinzaine de copies , il y en eut une qui ressorti du lot. Ce n'était pas parfait, les phrases n'étaient pas vraiment rédigées, mais les réponses étaient exactes. Finalement, il lui attribua la note de 17 et regarda qui était l'élève qui avait réussi à relever le niveau de la classe.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dès qu'il aperçu le nom : Lee Howon, évidemment.

Aussitôt, l'image du danseur lui revint en mémoire et il se ficha une claque à cette pensée.

Cet Howon avait vraiment quelque chose de fascinant, un truc qui l'empêchait de se concentrer, une chose qui l'attirait et qui le touchait au plus profond de lui. C'était stupide, comment pouvait-on ressentir une quelconque attraction pour un élève, pour un gamin qui plus est ? En quatre ans qu'il faisait ce métier, jamais cela n'était arrivé ! Alors pourquoi maintenant et avec lui ?

Il fallait vraiment qu'il calme ses esprits et sa libido, il risquait gros. Il était nécessaire qu'il arrête de penser au jeune homme, il ne fallait pas qu'il pas qu'il se fasse attraper entrain de le mater.

D'ailleurs, il ne devait plus le regarder.

xxx

-Je vais vous rendre les contrôles de la semaine dernière mais franchement ce n'est pas terrible. Il n'y a que quatre notes au dessus de la moyenne dont une seule vraiment très bonne. »

Tout stressé, Hoya bougeait sa jambe nerveusement sous le bureau. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il voulait vraiment avoir au moins avoir 10 sur ce coup là, faire parti du peu qui avait la moyenne.

Le prof distribua les copies, passant de rang en rang jusqu'à s'arrêter devant leur table.

-Félicitation Howon. », dit alors Monsieur Nam en lui tendant la feuille.

Un peu surpris, il regarda le gros '17' rouge qui ressortait de la page. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers le prof et se rappela une chose qu'avait dite Sunggyu l'autre jour : 'essaye d'avoir des contacts physiques et voit s'il est troublé'.

Poussé par sa joie d'avoir obtenu la meilleure note, il releva son bras pour attraper son contrôle et sans que personne ne le voit, et les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux du professeur, il laissa ses doigts glisser sur la main de Monsieur Nam.

Il vit les regards de l'homme se troubler quelque peu même s'il gardait un visage impassible et très vite, le prof retira sa main et retourna distribuer le reste des copies.

-T'as vu, t'as vu ? », demanda-t-il ensuite en se retournant précipitamment vers son meilleur ami.

-QUOI ?! T'as vraiment eu la meilleure note ? », dit Dongwoo en lui piquant le devoir des mains.

Ok, son meilleur pote n'avait rien vu, comme toujours. Mais tant pis, ses doutes semblaient se confirmer et ça le rendait encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

x

Ils étaient là. Sa classe. Celle d'Howon.

Les feuilles en main, il attendit que tout le monde s'installe, saluant les élèves quand ils passaient devant lui.

-Je vais vous rendre les contrôles de la semaine dernière mais franchement ce n'est pas terrible. Il n'y a que quatre notes au dessus-de la moyenne et une seule vraiment très bonne. », annonça-t-il, évitant soigneusement de regarder dans le fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre, là où il s'asseyait toujours avec son ami.

Ceci fait, il commença à les rendre, appréhendant le moment où la fameuse copie sortirait. Inévitablement, ce moment arriva et Woohyun parcouru les derniers mètres qui le séparait de son élève pour se planter devant lui.

- Félicitation Howon. »

Il tendit la feuille en même temps qu'il disait ça et il vit les yeux d'Howon se dirigeait tout droit vers le numéro rouge inscrit en haut de la feuille avant qu'il ne se mette à sourire. Ce stupide rictus encore.

Le jeune homme leva ensuite le regard vers lui et sous la feuille, Woohyun sentit les doigts du garçon… lui caresser la main ? Rêvait-il ? Une chose était sûre, il aimait cette sensation et cela l'angoissa sérieusement.

Rapidement, il rabattit son bras vers lui tout en détournant les yeux et il reparti vers un autre élève.

Un seul geste, un seul putain de geste et il se sentait toute chose. Mais le regard du garçon avait été si intense, si…

Raaaah, stop Woohyun !, s'engueula-t-il intérieurement, remettant sa dernière feuille. Il était en cours bon sang, et c'était un élève ! UN E-LE-VE. Frustré et énervé, il secoua la tête en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau. Il essaya de remettre rapidement ses idées dans l'ordre et attrapa son livre pour tenter de se concentrer puis il commença finalement son cours.

-Ouvrez vos livres à la page 52. »

xxx

Cette fois, il en était presque certain : il plaisait au prof Nam. Ce n'était pas encore du 100% mais il allait remédier à cela très vite. Parce que si vraiment il avait raison, ce serait vraiment un truc énorme, génial, magnifique.

-.. .donc pour l'anniv' de Suga, on va dans un bar. Vous pourrez venir ?, demanda Jungkook et Hoya posa brusquement le stylo qu'il était en train de mordiller sur la table tout en se levant.

-Bien sûr ! », répondit Dongwoo. « Et toi Ho… Hoya, tu vas où ? »

Le jeune homme qui s'était avancé vers la porte se retourna pour répondre à leurs amis.

-Oui je serai là. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai un truc à confirmer. A plus les petits ! »

N'attendant aucune réponse, il sortit de la pièce et monta au deuxième étage, plus déterminé que jamais. Il savait que le professeur de littérature passait souvent son temps de pause dans sa salle, alors il espérait que cette fois ce soit aussi le cas.

La porte était ouverte, silencieusement il entra dans la classe. Nam était bien là, debout entrain d'essuyer le tableau. Hoya s'arrêta un instant pour regarder les fesses bien rondes qui se trémoussaient devant lui et après une petite hésitation, il s'approcha de l'homme sans faire le moindre bruit avant de s'arrêter juste derrière lui.

-Prof. », lança-t-il doucement, prenant sa voix la plus suave.

Monsieur Nam sursauta en laissant tomber l'effaceur au sol puis, lentement, il se tourna vers lui.

-Ho… Howon ? Vous m'avez fait peur ! », balbutia-t-il, les yeux arrondis par la peur et la surprise mêlées.

-Pardon. », se contenta de répondre Hoya.

Il laissa le silence se réinstaller entre eux. Ils étaient si proches que Woohyun tenta de reculer mais il était déjà bloqué entre lui et le tableau. Avec un sourire en coin, Hoya se mit à le dévisager comme il savait si bien le faire, s'attardant sur chaque détail.

Nam était vraiment trop craquant, il avait un beau visage, des très fins et un nez pointu adorable. Là, comme ça, il avait des pensées très peu catholiques en tête alors qu'il continuait d'observer le prof qui devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce… que vous voulez ? », demanda finalement l'homme, rompant le calme de la pièce.

Hoya aimait l'ambiance étrange qui régnait et surtout, il aimait sentir le prof attirait par lui. Ca se voyait, ça sautait aux yeux.

-Vous. », répondit-il en s'approchant encore un peu plus et le prof le regarda à nouveau, choqué.

Cette fois, leurs visages étaient tout prêts l'un de l'autre et il vit le prof défaillir légèrement devant lui. Puis, Nam détourna les yeux. C'était exactement cela qu'Hoya avait cherché à faire : le déstabiliser. Et il devait l'avouer, cela avait encore mieux marché que ce qu'il avait voulu.

-J'ai besoin de vous pour le devoir. »

Aussitôt, il recula pour rendre l'espace vital du prof qui était rouge à présent. Finalement, Nam s'éloigna et Hoya ne manqua pas le moment où le prof secoua doucement sa chemise pour se rafraîchir.

x

Lentement, Woohyun retourna dans sa salle après manger. Il aimait retrouver le calme et la tranquillité des lieux avant qu'une bande de jeunes surexcités ne les envahissent.

Comme à son habitude, il entra dans la pièce sans prendre le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il allait s'asseoir quand il constata que le tableau était encore plein du cours de la matinée. Il attrapa donc l'effaceur et essuya les écritures.

Pour une fois, il ne pensait à rien et il devait l'avouer, cela faisait vraiment du bien. En effet, depuis plusieurs jours il dormait très mal, ses problèmes lui revenant sans cesse en tête.

-Prof. »

Il sursauta violemment quand il entendit la voix dans son dos, très proche. Il eut si peur qu'il lâcha l'effaceur qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. La main tremblante et le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se retourna pour faire face à… son problème.

-Ho…Howon ? Vous m'avez fait peur ! », dit-il avec difficulté.

Il n'allait pas très bien, premièrement parce qu'il venait d'avoir la frayeur de sa vie et deuxièmement, car il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec cet élève.

-Pardon. », répondit le garçon, les mains dans les poches et toujours trop prêt de lui.

L'élève n'ajouta rien de plus et un silence angoissant emplit la pièce. De plus en plus gêné par leur proximité, Woohyun tenta de reculer mais ne réussit qu'à se prendre le tableau dans le dos. Evidemment, Howon se mit à sourire stupidement avant que ses yeux ne s'assombrissent. Comme un idiot, il tomba en plein dans son regard noir, à nouveau fasciner. La façon dont Howon l'observer le mettait dans un état indescriptible et lui donnait chaud.

Lee Howon ne ressemblait plus à un élève et à dire vrai, seul l'uniforme scolaire qu'il portait le rappeler. Mais Woohyun ne regardait que la tête du garçon, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche. Instantanément, ses pensées dérivèrent sans qu'il ne contrôle plus rien et il eut la furieuse envie de se faire embrasser.

Il rougit quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'imaginait et il redescendit sur terre aussitôt. Complètement mal à l'aise à présent, il détourna le regard en lâchant un 'qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?' un peu faiblard.

-Vous. »

Il se figea sur place au moment où il entendit la réponse et un long frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale alors que le garçon s'était rapproché encore, trop dangereusement. Surpris, il releva la tête et à nouveau leurs regards se croisèrent. Il allait dire quelque chose pour mettre fin à cette situation plus que gênante mais l'élève le devança.

-J'ai besoin de vous pour le devoir. », éclaircit Howon en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

Woohyun n'attendit pas une seconde pour remettre une distance acceptable entre eux et il dépassa le jeune home pour rejoindre le bureau. Il avait si chaud qu'il secoua le haut de sa chemise discrètement.

-D'accord, mais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas là demain alors reviens me voir vendredi, après les cours. »

Howon acquiesça silencieusement et les mains toujours dans les poches, il se retourna pour sortir de la pièce.

Dès que le garçon disparut, Woohyun souffla fort pour se calmer. Son cerveau était perturbé, il devenait complètement dingue. Lee Howon avait réussi à retourner tous ses sens en quelques minutes et il avait l'impression d'être une pucelle en chaleur.

Il détestait ça, mais pire que tout il haïssait le fait qu'à présent, Howon savait qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent.

xxx

-Dongwoo, ce soir je vais prouver que Woohyun 'm'aime bien' », déclara Hoya dès qu'il s'installa à sa place.

-Mais bien sûr… », répliqua son meilleur ami, toujours pas convaincu.

Le danseur fit semblant d'être vexé mais rapidement il se mit à sourire.

-C'est lui qui m'a dit de venir vendredi. », reprit-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. « Après les cours. »

Il insista bien sur les derniers mots tout en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive, ce qui ne provoqua qu'un énorme éclat de rire à Dongwoo. La danseur secoua la tête, dépité, mais ne dit rien. De toute façon, il s'en fichait si son pote le croyait ou non parce qu'il savait que Monsieur Nam en pinçait pour lui et il allait tout faire pour le faire craquer. Il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance. En plus, que le prof lui donne rendez-vous après les cours voulait tout dire, non ?

-Tant pis si tu ne me crois pas. », termina Hoya, sortant les affaires de son sac à dos puis le cours commença.

La journée avait été un peu longue et ennuyante. D'ailleurs pour passer le temps, il avait joué au morpion avec Dongwoo, avait envoyé des sms à Jungkook et avait même vérifié les news sur son smartphone. Et tout ça sans se faire prendre, c'était cool.

Alors, c'était d'un pas guilleret qu'il longea les couloirs qui se vidaient petit à petit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva près de la classe mais il perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur quand il entendit son prof discutait avec quelqu'un.

Il se planta finalement devait l'entrée et avec un peu d'appréhension, il toqua. Il entendit le 'entre' de Monsieur Nam et il poussa la porte. Comme il l'avait imaginé, le prof n'était pas seul. Un mec d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux d'un noir de jais et les vêtements trop colorés à son goût, avait les fesses posées sur le bureau.

Hoya fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Il les salua quand même avant de s'installer à une des tables. Monsieur Nam attrapa le livre qu'ils étudiaient en ce moment et s'approcha de lui. Il lui expliqua deux-trois choses sur le devoir et le danseur commença à se pencher sur les questions.

Il travaillait dur, même s'il était dégoûté de s'être fait des films, interrogeant parfois son professeur quand il avait dû mal ou ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Il reprit sa lecture mais une phrase en particulier lui sauta aux yeux. Sans hésiter, il 'enregistra la page dans son cerveau avant de se replonger dans le devoir.

Tout à coup, la sonnerie de portable de l'inconnu se mit à résonner dans la pièce, le déconcentrant. Intrigué, Hoya releva la tête vers le brun qui attrapa son téléphone pour regarder l'écran.

-Désolé Woohyun, c'est le travail. J'dois répondre. », expliqua le brun avant de décrocher tout en sortant de la pièce.

-Je… ne, ATTENDS ! », lança alors Monsieur Nam mais trop tard, l'homme n'était déjà plus là.

Le danseur retrouva sa gaieté quand il vit Woohyun se tendre près de la fenêtre alors que leurs regards se croisaient.

Donc c'était ça en fait ? Il avait appelé quelqu'un pour ne pas se retrouver tout seul avec lui ? Voilà qui était une bonne nouvelle, il allait enfin pouvoir passer à l'attaque.

x

Pourquoi ? Woohyun tournait en rond dans sa classe, attendant son élève et se demandant pourquoi il se sentait autant attiré par Howon. Pourquoi le moindre geste du garçon le rendait fou d'envie. Il était fatigué de réfléchir, il était épuisé de lutter contre lui-même pour résister au danseur.

-Hello. ». Son meilleur ami le fit sortir de ses pensées alors qu'il s'approchait de lui pour le saluer. « Alors, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? »

-Salut Key. En fait, j'ai un élève qui craque pour moi et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'imagine des choses. »

-Je vois. », répondit Key avec un sourire, se posant sur le bureau.

Woohyun le remercia mais il garda pour lui le reste (qu'Howon lui plaisait aussi) et discutèrent de la soirée du soir. Un bruit provenant de la porte les interrompit et il intima au garçon d'entrer. Rapidement, ils se mirent à travailler. C'était très bien comme cela, en plus Howon semblait très studieux aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance, il n'en aurait que pour trois quart d'heure, grand max.

Tout se passait pour le mieux. Avec Key non loin de lui, il arrivait à contrôler ses émotions. De temps en temps, il répondait aux questions que lui posait le garçon et aucune espèce d'ambiance étrange ne s'était installée. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas car le téléphone de son ami se mit à sonner.

-Désolé Woohyun, c'est le travail. J'dois répondre. », lui expliqua Key et Woohyun balbutia quelque chose mais son ami sorti quand même de la pièce.

Et merde. Il sentit le stress le gagner immédiatement en se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux. L'ambiance changea instantanément mais il prit sur lui pour paraître le plus normal possible.

-Prof. », l'appela Howon et il leva les yeux vers lui. « Je ne comprends pas une phrase. »

Un peu gêné, il s'approcha près du jeune homme comme si de rien n'était et se pencha un peu pour pouvoir lire.

-Vous êtes tendu, prof. »

Hoya le regardait, il le sentait et il se força à garder les yeux rivés sur le livre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? », demanda-t-il, sentant la situation lui échapper.

-Celle-là. », dit Howon en pointant une ligne du bout de son doigt.

Woohyun suivit des yeux l'index du garçon et il se crispa encore plus quand il lut la fameuse phrase. 'Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder.'

Pourquoi mais pourquoi, de tous les œuvres qui existaient sur cette Terre, il avait choisi le Portrait de Dorian Gray ?

-Prof. »

Howon attira son attention et Woohyun le regarda, plongeant son regard dans celui de son élève, se noyant presque dedans.

-Arrêtez de résister. », murmura le jeune homme, toujours les yeux dans les yeux.

Tout disparut autour du professeur, il ne voyait plus rien hormis Howon. Il se sentait étrangement attiré par lui, comme un aimant, et sans s'en rendre compte, il approcha doucement, très lentement sa tête vers lui. Il allait l'embrasser, oubliant qu'il était son prof, oubliant leur différence d'âge, oubliant tout en fait.

Il était sur le point de toucher cette bouche qui lui faisait tant envie quand la voix de son meilleur ami le ramena trop durement à la réalité.

-Woohyun ! », lança Key. « Il est temps d'y aller je crois. »

Aussitôt, Woohyun se releva, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son visage rouge de honte. Mais au vu du regard noir que lui lança Key, son meilleur ami avait tout compris.

xxx

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : WooYa  
Genre : Humour, Schoolfc, AU  
Fandom : INFINITE  
Disclaimers : L'hisoire m'appartient et Woohyun appartient à Hoya, et inversement ^.^  
Note : Bon bon bon, je dois dire que cette fois, j'ai carrément lutté ! Pour tout premier lemon, OMO ce que c'était dur. Franchement, j'admire celle qui écrive des lemons facilement et beaucoup parce que c'est franchement hard. Enfin bon, j'espère vraiment qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture~

xxx

Il traversa la cour et dès qu'il fut hors de l'école, il se mit à courir rapidement pour rejoindre ses amis qui s'étaient retrouvés au McDo le plus proche. C'était leur petit rituel avant d'aller faire la fête le soir. Certes ils n'étaient pas tous majeurs, mais Suga arrivait toujours à les faire entrer même si personne ne savait comment.

-Yo les gars ! », dit-t-il en s'asseyant autour de la table et piquant une frite sur le plateau de Dongwoo.

Sunggyu lui lança un regard noir qu'il ignora en beauté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? », demanda Jungkook, un énorme hamburger dans les mains.

-Ce sourire aurait-il un rapport avec le fameux professeur ? », ajouta Sunggyu. « T'en es où alors ? »

Le sourire d'Hoya s'agrandit alors qu'il repensait à son beau Woohyun. Evidemment, Sunggyu avait visé juste.

-Oh les gars, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent soudainement vers lui, exceptée celle de son meilleur ami qui continua à manger, sans se soucier du reste.

-Enfin presque passé. », rectifia-t-il.

-Aaaah, j'me disais aussi. », commenta Dongwoo, délaissant son coca.

Hoya eut l'envie irrépressible de le frapper mais il se retint quand il se rappela que son copain était là et que cela n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. Alors, il rabattit son bras vers lui, l'air de rien et commença à raconter.

Tout le monde l'écoutait avec attention, lançant des 'quoi ?' et des 'sérieux ?' dans tous les sens. Evidemment, Dongwoo resta sceptique mais les autres semblèrent le croire.

-J'vous jure les gars, c'était ouf. », termina-t-il avant de se lever pour aller se commander, lui aussi, un truc à manger.

C'était vraiment incroyable tout cela et Hoya se mit à espérer se retrouver vite à nouveau seul avec le prof. La prochaine fois, il ne perdrait pas de temps et le plaquerait contre le mur de la classe pour l'embrasser sauvagement comme il savait bien le faire, et cette fois, personne ne serait là pour les stopper.

x

Le trajet en voiture avait été des plus longs et des plus angoissants. Installé à côté de lui, Key n'avait pas sorti un mot depuis qu'il l'avait surpris à presque embrasser un élève.

-Tu ne vas pas me parler de la soirée ? », osa Woohyun, les doigts crispés autour du volant.

Le silence gagna à nouveau l'habitacle, il pouvait sentir la colère de meilleur ami sans avoir besoin de le regarder.

-Woohyun, t'es dingue ? », demanda finalement Key. « Tu veux foutre ta carrière en l'air ? »

-C'est pas ce que tu c… »

-Ce que je crois ? », le coupa sèchement son ami. « Di-moi honnêtement que tu n'étais pas à deux doigts de l'embrasser ? »

Woohyun ne dit rien, préférant laisser le silence répondre à sa place. Si, ils avaient failli s'emballer et il regrettait amèrement son comportement déplacé envers l'élève. Car même si Lee Howon était très attirant, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

-Je sais que tu as raison. C'est juste… ». Il s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots qui ne venaient pas. « Non en fait, je n'ai aucune excuse. », avoua-t-il piteusement.

Key acquiesça et même s'il ne répondit pas, l'ambiance se détendit considérablement. Arrivés à l'appartement, Woohyun sortit une bouteille de soju et des bières puis ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour une soirée tranquille.

-Non mais sérieux Hyunie. Je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter, tu le sais, mais tu ne peux pas avoir de relation avec un élève. »

Il savait que son meilleur ami ne disait pas cela méchamment et que c'était juste la triste vérité mais ça le dérangeait quand même d'entendre cet avertissement. Son ami avait raison mais au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter, au contraire.

-T'inquiètes, je ne ferais jamais rien. », le rassura-t-il une dernière fois, tentant lui-même de se convaincre.

Le sujet Howon enfin écarté, Woohyun put se détendre un peu. D'ailleurs, Key sembla lui aussi satisfait car il dériva la conversation vers un truc qui lui était arrivé dans la journée. Woohyun ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, complètement paumé dans ses doutes.

Howon était spécial. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'obsédait autant chez lui mais dès qu'il le voyait, dès qu'il était à ses côtés, il se sentait étrangement bien. Si Howon n'avait pas été si jeune, il se serait sûrement passer quelque chose, il aurait peut-être même pu tomber amoureux. Mais cela était impossible, le garçon était presque dix ans plus jeune que lui et en plus, c'était son élève. En gros, tout était réuni pour qu'il stoppe cette pseudo-relation qui n'avait pourtant pas encore commencé.

C'était bien entendu ce qu'il allait faire mais ça le faisait vraiment chier. Bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait imaginé. Il n'en avait pas du tout envie, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

xxx

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'Hoya tentait pas tous les moyens de se retrouver seul à seul avec Woohyun, mais bizarrement, tout semblait être contre lui. Déjà la première semaine, le prof de littérature était tombé malade et maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à le voir car Woohyun partait toujours très vite après les cours et ne trainait plus dans sa classe durant son temps libre. C'était vraiment agaçant mais Hoya ne lâchait pas l'affaire, encore moins après leur petit moment.

Un peu dégoûté quand même, il referma son casier. Il allait sortir quand il aperçut Jungkook à quelques mètres de lui et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

-Yo le petit ! », dit-il pour attirer l'attention du plus jeune.

-Tiens salut le vieux. », rétorqua Jungkook avec un petit sourire.

Hoya rigola à sa remarque et se posa contre le casier alors que son ami changeait de veste.

-J'suis trop pressé d'être à samedi. L'anniv' de Suga risque d'être une tuerie, tu le connais. »

-C'est où déjà ? »

-Gangnam. Par contre, la moyenne d'âge est de 30 ans environ alors faut être bien habillés. »

-Ok, ça marche. », répondit Hoya.

Lui aussi était content et pressé d'y aller pour se défouler un peu et danser autant qu'il le voulait. En plus, il y aurait pas ou peu de gens de leur âge étant donné qu'eux n'étaient même pas censés rentrer et seraient donc plus tranquilles. Parce qu'avec les 'jeunes', ça partait souvent en vrille.

-Eh, c'est pas ton mec là-bas ? »

Sans hésiter, Hoya se retourna pour voir qu'en effet, Woohyun avançait dans le couloir vers… eux ?

Oh enfin son prof venait le voir, ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Il attendit impatiemment que l'homme ne s'approche sauf que… Woohyun les dépassa, sans même un regard pour lui. Hoya perdit son sourire et courut à sa suite pour le rattraper.

-Monsieur Nam ! », cria-t-il. « Monsieur Nam, il faut que je vous parle. »

Il continua de courir mais l'homme avait accélérer le pas avant de disparaître dans la salle des profs. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta. Woohyun ne l'avait-il pas entendu ou avait-il fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre ?

Il grimaça à cette idée tout en repartant rejoindre Jungkook.

x

-Ca va ? »,demanda J-Hope.

-Hein ? Euh, ouais. »

-On dirait pas. Depuis que t'es revenu de ton arrêt maladie, tu tires la tronche. »

Woohyun délaissa son bol de riz pour relever la tête vers son collègue. C'était vrai, il ne se sentait pas en super forme, peut-être était-ce la fin de sa maladie qui le rendait comme ça. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas le moral.

-Si si, ça va. », dit-il pour rassurer J-Hope qui ne sembla pourtant pas le croire.

-Ok, je n'insiste pas. En tout cas, samedi tu sors avec moi. Tu n'as évidemment pas le choix. En plus j'ai découvert un club qui déchire. »

Sortir en boîte ? Il n'en avait pas trop envie mais cela lui ferait sûrement du bien. De toute façon, il se sentait seul chez lui ces temps-ci alors valait mieux qu'il aille s'amuser plutôt qu'il reste à broyer du noir dans son appartement.

-Ok, si tu veux. »

Son ami lança un 'cool' et ils terminèrent leur repas en parlant des banalités du jour, notamment des tests qui allaient bientôt arriver, annonçant la fin de premier semestre.

-Bon j'y vais. »

Woohyun se leva, rangea son plateau et décida d'aller attendre la reprise des cours dans la salle des profs. Il ne voulait plus rester dans sa classe par peur qu'Howon ne vienne le voir. Et après la discussion avec Key, il savait que l'éviter était la meilleure solution.

A cette heure-là, le garçon devait être dehors avec ses amis, comme tous les midis. Pas qu'il l'observait…

Il sortit donc du réfectoire mais quand il traversa le couloir, son regard tomba directement sur celui qu'il cherchait à ne pas croiser justement. Il avait un radar à Lee Howon ou quoi ?

L'élève était posé contre les casiers, dos à lui, discutant avec un des secondes. Woohyun marcha tout droit en espérant passer discrètement, priant pour qu'il ne le voit pas.

Il avait presque traversé tout le couloir quand le garçon pivota vers lui, juste avant qu'il ne les dépasse. Fais chier, pensa-t-il en accélérant le pas. Il entendit le jeune homme l'appelait mais il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

-Monsieur Nam, faut que je vous parle. »

Il ne s'arrêta pas, fusant à travers les élèves et entra enfin dans la salle, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il souffla fort, satisfait d'avoir esquivé son élève, mais pas content pour autant.

xxx

Le Inspirit était un vrai club branché. Tout était illuminé par des néons aux reflets violets et bleus ce qui rendaient l'atmosphère plus intime. Un énorme bar se tenait au milieu de la boîte, tout en ondulations. Eux, ils étaient à l'étage, dans le coin V.I.P, la vue donnant directement sur la piste de danse.

Installés à la table depuis environ une demi-heure, Hoya gigotait déjà. Les basses et la musque entraînante lui donnait envie de danser automatiquement.

Tout le monde était là, Jungkook , Jimin, Suga évidemment vu que c'était son anniversaire, Dongwoo et son copain aussi. Il y avait même deux amis à Suga, le premier était surnommé 'V' et personne ne savait pourquoi, et le deuxième était RapMonster qui portait des lunettes de soleil comme bien souvent.

-Bon les gars, moi je vais danser ? », lança d'un coup Jimin qui était comme lui depuis le début : impatient de se lâcher.

-J't'accompagne. »

Hoya ne perdit pas une seconde pour le rejoindre et ils descendirent tous les deux les escaliers pour se retrouver sur la piste.

Ils se mirent à danser, ignorant les regards des femmes qui se tournaient de plus en plus vers eux. Ils restèrent une bonne heure, avant de remonter pour boire un coup, histoire de se déshydrater.

-Comment vous êtes rentrés ? »

Les deux jeunes s'arrêtèrent brusquement et d'un même mouvement, ils levèrent la tête vers les deux hommes qui venaient de les griller. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, trop choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient.

J-Hope et Woohyun étaient là, devant eux. Ils s'inclinèrent avec respect, incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Mais Hoya ne put s'empêcher d'observer Woohyun qui était trop sexy. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise claire légère, les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes et les cheveux ébouriffés avec style. Il était vraiment à tomber et il s'empêcha de mordre sa lèvre d'envie.

-Je plaisante. On vous paye un verre ? »

Un peu gênés, les garçons acceptèrent avant de s'installer à leur table. C'était très bizarre de se retrouver là avec eux, mais c'était bien aussi. Ce qui embêtait Hoya c'est que Woohyun semblait éviter tout contact. Il ne jetait même pas un coup d'œil vers lui et cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Mais bon, ils étaient tous les deux là et c'était le principal.

Ils restèrent un long moment, si long qu'ils ne se rendirent compte que leurs amis étaient déjà partis que quand Hoya regarda son téléphone. Apparemment, Dongwoo, Sunggyu et Jungkook étaient partis depuis une heure. Suga et ses potes étaient sans doute en train de danser ou boire quelque part en bas.

Ils décidèrent de rester avec les profs qui se détendirent un peu surtout quand J-Hope leur fit une petite démo de danse. Ils finirent leur bouteille et décidèrent de rentrer.

Près de la sortie, ils croisèrent un Suga bien bourré qui leur demanda comment il comptait rentrer car de toute évidence, lui allait rester jusqu'à la fermeture.

-A pied, t'inquiètes. », répondit Jimin.

-Vous faites gaffe les gars, hein ? »

-Non, on va les raccompagner. »

Tous sans exception se tournèrent vers J-Hope , il semblait un peu énervé alors personne n'osa rien dire.

-Ok. », répondit Suga avant de les checker et de repartir dans la foule.

En silence, ils sortirent de la boîte et Hoya apprécia l'air frais sur sa peau et le calme de la nuit malgré les quelques bourrés qui se trouvaient là. Devant l'entrée, J-Hope murmura quelque chose à Woohyun puis ils se tournèrent vers eux.

-Jimin, j'te ramène, Hoya tu rentres avec Woohyun. »

Les yeux d'Hoya s'arrondirent autant que ceux de Jimin mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, trop heureux d'avoir enfin son moment seul à seul avec son prof préféré.

-On y va. »

Ils se séparèrent après un au revoir rapide et Hoya suivit Woohyun jusqu'à la voiture. Ils montèrent dedans et il se tourna vers lui.

-Ne crois pas qu… »

-J'peux pas rentrer chez moi à cette heure là. »

Ils parlèrent en même temps mais Woohyun s'arrêta pour l'écouter. Il mentait, sa mère ne disait jamais rien quand il rentrait tardivement, mais il fallait absolument qu'il tente quelque chose. C'était ce soir ou jamais.

x

Woohyun était peu motivé ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de sortir mais comme il avait dit oui à J-Hope, il n'avait plus le choix. D'ailleurs, s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu, il allait être en retard.

Il attrapa un jean au hasard et la seule chemise repassée pour s'habiller en vitesse. Il se coiffa rapidement, passant du gel des ses cheveux sans vraiment faire attention puis il prit ses clefs et sortit de l'appartement.

Par chance, il trouva rapidement une place et rejoignit son ami qui l'attendait déjà devant le club. Ils se saluèrent et il leva les yeux vers le 'Inspirit' illuminé au-dessus de l'entrée. J-Hope lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une boîte de jeune comme d'habitude alors il se sentait un peu plus à l'aise.

Finalement ils entrèrent et filèrent tout droit vers le coin V.I.P. Il voulait bien aller en boîte mais toujours dans le coin privé car il détestait boire debout, collé à plein de gens.

-Tiens, ce ne sont pas nos élèves ? », demanda J-Hope en pointant la piste du doigt alors qu''ils avançaient vers leur table.

Woohyun se figea sur place quand ses yeux le fixèrent. Lee Howon était en train de danser, plus beau jamais dans son costume blanc cintré et les cheveux relevés, le rendant plus âgé qu'il ne l'était. Honnêtement, comment allait-il pouvoir résister à ça ?

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation quand la serveuse les appela et les amena à leur table. Les deux hommes s'installèrent, remplissant leurs verres pour se mettre dans l'ambiance. Il s'efforça d'oublier le garçon car il avait très envie de descendre le rejoindre.

-Comment vous êtes rentrés ? », demanda soudain son ami et il releva la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Mais il comprit aussitôt quand il vit que Jimin et Howon se tenaient devant eux, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Lui aussi l'était d'ailleurs et il attrapa son verre alors que les garçons s'inclinèrent. Il avait envie de courir très loin, loin de cette tentation.

-Je plaisante. On vous paye un verre ? »

Putain. Pendant un instant, il eut envie de frapper son collègue mais il se retint tandis que les élèves se posèrent avec eux. J-Hope leur remplit des verres et ils trinquèrent dans une atmosphère étrange.

Les heures défilèrent mais Woohyun resta sagement assis sur son siège, évitant par tous les moyens de regarder Howon. Il savait très bien que s'il commençait, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Donc c'était mieux comme ça.

Les heures défilèrent sans que les garçons ne bougent, au contraire ils semblaient très bien là et J-Hope aussi d'ailleurs puisqu'il se mit à danser avec eux. Woohyun lui n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer au plus vite, parce que passer du temps avec quelqu'un qu'on chercher à éviter, c'était dur.

Sur les coups de quatre heures, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Satisfait, il ne perdit pas une minute pour récupérer ses affaires mais il déchanta bien vite quand J-Hope lui expliqua qu'il ramenait Jimin et que donc, lui se retrouvait avec Howon.

Installés dans la voiture, il hésita un instant avant de prendre la parole, enfin décidé à mettre les choses au clair avec l'élève.

-Ne crois pas qu… », il s'arrêta pour écouter le 'jpeux pas rentrer chez moi à cette heure là'. « Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? »

-Ma mère va me tuer si je rentre à cette heure là. »

Cette fois c'était certain, le ciel se liguait contre lui. Mais d'un autre côté ça lui rappelait brutalement que le garçon était encore mineur et qu'il vivait encore chez ses parents.

-Appelle Jimin. »

Howon sortit son téléphone et après quelques secondes, il se tourna vers lui.

-Ca répond pas. », dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que je fais, prof ? »

Trouver une solution. Vite. Woohyun chercha dans son cerveau un truc qui l'éviterait de le ramener chez lui. Il essaya fort, mais rien ou presque ne venait. Il n'allait quand même pas lui payer l'hôtel ? Même s'il avait un salaire régulier, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il roulait sur l'or…

-Bon, tu vas… dormir chez moi. », conclua-t-il finalement, puisant au plus profond de lui.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Howon se mit à sourire. Evidemment qu'il était heureux de cette situation. Il ne pouvait décidément pas compter sur lui pour ne pas craquer. Et puis d'un côté, lui aussi était content de ce déroulement même si c'était mal. Très, très mal.

xxx

L'appartement de Woohyun ne payait pas de mine, avec peu de décorations, mais très accueillant malgré tout. De toute façon pour Hoya, cela aurait pu être la pire demeure qui soit qu'il l'aurait trouvé chaleureuse quand même. L'entrée donnait sur un long couloir. Ils entrèrent en silence mais Hoya ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, trop heureux de découvrir l'antre de son prof.

-Tu dormiras sur le canapé. Il est très confortable. »

Woohyun enleva ses chaussures et il l'imita. Puis il l'emmena dans le salon et Hoya pénétra avec timidité. Même s'il avait terriblement envie de se jeter sur son prof pour le ravager, il se retint, préférant attendre le bon moment. Il n'allait quand même pas tout gâcher à cause de sa précipitation.

-La cuisine est là. Si tu as soif ou faim, sers-toi. », expliqua Woohyun, ressortant dans le couloir. Puis il désigna une seconde porte. « Là c'est la salle de bain et les toilettes. »

Il ne restait qu'une seule porte que le prof ne prit pas la peine de lui montrer et Hoya en déduisit donc que c'était sa chambre. Il avait terriblement envie d'y faire un tour pour en découvrir un peu plus sur lui, mais il dormait déjà chez lui, il n'allait pas abuser.

-Retourne au salon, j't'apporte de quoi dormir. »

Il le remercia avant de s'exécuter. Comme un enfant sage, il retourna donc au salon, alluma le petit halogène pour plus d'intimité, éteignant le plafonnier et retira sa veste et son pantalon pour se mettre à l'aise pour dormir. Il hésita même à enlever son tee-shirt mais après un rapide reniflement, il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait pas la rose et s'en débarrassa en le jetant au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix derrière lui le fit sursauter légèrement et il se tourna pour faire face à son prof qui portait une grosse couette et un oreiller.

-J'vais pas dormir habiller. », répondit-il, ne perdant pas une minute pour fixer son regard dans le sien. « Et mon tee-shirt était sale. »

Woohyun cligna des yeux et Hoya se sentit à nouveau cette agréable sensation d'être désiré. Surtout après que l'homme l'ait évité toute la soirée, le savoir entrain de lutter contre lui-même lui faisait un bien fou et le reboostait un peu.

-Je vois. Je vais t'en prêter un. », souffla Woohyun, posant les affaires qu'il avait dans les mains sur le sofa avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Hoya sentit tous ses espoirs renaître en lui. Il faisait de l'effet à Woohyun qui peinait à se maîtriser. C'était si flagrant qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Il fallait qu'il agisse vite, pendant que le prof était en plein doute.

-Tiens. »

Woohyun lui lança le vêtement, préférant visiblement rester au pas de la porte, comme si entrait aller tout faire basculer. Hoya attrapa le tee-shirt avec agilité et le mit sur lui, faisant exprès de contracter ses muscles sachant très bien que l'homme l'observait.

-C'est mieux là ? », lança-t-il, plantant ses yeux dans les siens dans une sorte de défi. « Ca me va bien ? »

Il fit exprès de prendre sa voix la plus sensuelle possible alors que Woohyun continuait de le regarder de ses yeux noirs, plein d'intensité qui l'incitèrent à s'avancer vers lui. Lentement, laissant la pression gagner le prof et enfin, il se planta devant lui.

-Ne résistez plus, prof. », murmura-t-il, approchant doucement son visage du sien.

x

Putain de J-Hope, putain de J-Hope, putain de J-Hope…

Woohyun maudissait son collègue de l'avoir mis dans une telle situation. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa soirée. Il n'avait pas voulu sortir et au final, il aurait mieux fait d'écouter son instinct sur ce coup-là. Enervé et frustré, il attrapa la couette en haut de l'armoire et choppa son deuxième oreiller en sortant pour retourner au salon.

Son sang se glaça quand il découvrit Howon de dos, ne portant plus qu'un caleçon. Il déglutit avec difficulté en priant d'avoir assez de force pour résister.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-il et le garçon pivota vers lui.

-J'vais pas dormir habiller. », répondit Howon du tac au tac, profitant du moment pour le percer de son regard, ce salaud. « Et mon tee-shirt était sale. »

Il tenta par tous les moyens de ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver mais plus ça allait et moins il se sentait capable de respecter la promesse qu'il avait faite à son meilleur ami. Mais il prit sur lui encore un peu, lançant un 'je vois, j'vais t'en prêter un' et retourna dans sa chambre.

-Tiens. », il lui lança le premier tee-shirt qui lui était tombé sous la main et Howon l'attrapa avec dextérité. Woohyun ne put s'empêcher de mater les abdos qui se mouvaient agréablement devant lui alors que le jeune homme enfilait le vêtement.

-C'est mieux là ? Ca me va ? »

La question résonna dans sa tête. Il avait bêtement cru qu'en lui prêtant quelque chose, il se calmerait un peu mais en fait, voir l'élève dans son habit le rendait bizarre, ça l'existait même un peu.

Il se sentait craquer, il n'avait plus du tout envie de lutter et l'alcool qu'il avait encaissé toute la soirée ne l'aidait pas non plus. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Howon s'approcha de lui comme un félin pour s'arrêter juste devant lui.

-Ne résistez plus, prof. »

Le garçon se débrouillait vraiment bien pour le séduire et malheureusement, cela fonctionnait. Surtout quand il utilisait ce surnom qui le rendait toute chose. Il sentit ses derrières barrières l'abandonner alors que la tête d'Howon s'approchait dangereusement.

Il fallait qu'il dise non, qu'il le repousse maintenant mais il en fut incapable. Au contraire même, il plaqua sa bouche sur celle du garçon qui n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Cette fois, il avait laissa tomber toutes ses convictions et laissa Howon l'embrasser avec ferveur, leurs langues s'entremêlant dans un désir trop longtemps contenu.

La sensation était exquise et le fait de d'avoir lutté aussi longtemps rendait le moment plus intense. Mais rapidement, sa conscience reprit le dessus et avec la plus grande difficulté, il repoussa le garçon qui ne s'arrêta pas de l'observer pour autant, les yeux remplis d'envie.

-Arrête ! On ne peut pas faire ça, t'es beaucoup trop jeune. »

Il n'en dit pas plus. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il avait réussi à le faire mais il s'en félicita intérieurement. C'était vraiment la bonne chose à faire et…

-Tu veux que je te fasse oublier mon âge ? », murmura Howon, la voix grave.

Une seule phrase et Woohyun revenait en arrière. Il voulait dire 'non, surtout pas' mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps qu'il s'avança à nouveau vers lui. Woohyun recula jusqu'à se trouver bloqué contre le mur du couloir. Merde, pensa-t-il alors que le jeune homme attrapait sa mâchoire pour le maintenir en place. Il le regarda une seconde et plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant d'insinuer sournoisement sa langue dans sa bouche.

Ce n'était… pas… juste. Woohyun perdit complètement pied, le goût d'Howon lui montant à la tête et embrouillant son cerveau délicieusement. Il ne résista plus du tout et enfouie une main dans les cheveux du garçon pour le coller à lui.

Evidemment Howon en profita pour faire toucher leurs entrejambes, lui envoyant une décharge électrique dans tous le corps. Puis, le jeune homme stoppa tout pour reculer un peu et retira son tee-shirt avant de revenir vers lui. Tout en l'embrassant, le garçon fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise de Woohyun qui lâcha un petit gémissement contre ses lèvres.

Howon était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, pourtant il si prenait particulièrement bien pour faire monter son désir et son excitation. Là, le torse nu et les cheveux un peu ébouriffés, Howon ne ressemblait plus du tout à un lycéen mais bel et bien à un amant qui aurait eu un bon nombre de conquêtes.

xxx

Hoya n'en pouvait déjà plus, excité comme jamais de pouvoir embrasser, toucher, caresser ce corps qui lui plaisait tant. Il avait horriblement chaud alors il recula un peu, délaissant quelques secondes Woohyun le temps de retirer son tee-shirt. Puis, il fusa vers l'homme qui ne pouvait détourner son regard de lui.

Il l'embrassa avec tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie d'aller plus loin avec quelqu'un, mais ce soir il voulait son prof tout entier. Alors, il souleva la chemise de l'homme pour passer sa main sur la peau douce, caressant le torse puis le ventre finement musclé. Woohyun ne put retenir un gémissement qui le grisa encore plus.

Sans rien dire et toujours bouche contre bouche, il descendit sa main jusqu'à la bosse du jean et pressa.

-Aaah, Howon. »

Entendre son prénom soufflé de cette façon, l'excita encore plus et il délaisse le beau visage du prof pour s'occuper de sa fermeture éclaire et abaisser le pantalon sans attendre. Il s'agenouilla ensuite face au membre bien tendu qui se dessinait sous le boxer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Woohyun qui le regardait entre gêné et impatient. Il posa à nouveau sa main sur l'entrejambe et malaxa un bon moment. Woohyun respirait fort, la tête baissée vers lui. Finalement, il fit glisser le sous-vêtement devenu trop frustrant.

-Howon no… oh merde. »

Il n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase qu'il lécha le sexe de Woohyun, histoire de bien le chauffer avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. La main du prof lui agrippa brutalement les cheveux et boosté par ce geste, il prit le membre dans sa bouche pour commencer des vas et viens des plus sensuelles.

Il adorait ça, être celui qui rendait Woohyun fou de désir et surtout, il aimait savoir que l'homme avait dû mal à se retenir.

-Attends. ». Hoya s'arrêta pour le regarder. Non, pas ça, pas maintenant. Il n'allait pas supporter de se faire rejeter dans un moment pareil. « Viens. »

Woohyun le força à se relever, il remonta ensuite son caleçon, retira son pantalon qui le gênait et attrapa sa main pour l'emmener jusqu'au salon. Arrivé là, le prof s'allongea dans le canapé, l'attirant en même temps. Hoya se laissa faire et il ne put retenir un râle de plaisir quand il sentit la main de Woohyun passait dans son sous-vêtement pour le caresser. Et quand le prof attrapa son membre déjà humide d'excitation à pleine main, il ne put s'empêcher de bouger son bassin pour intensifier les vas et viens.

Il avait chaud, il avait envie de son prof, il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Il attendit un peu, profitant des plaisantes sensations que lui procurait Woohyun.

-J'ai envie de toi. », ne put-il retenir, l'embrassant dans le cou. « Tu me rends dingue. »

Les belles lèvres de Woohyun s'étirèrent en un sourire lumineux alors qu'il retirait sa main pour déboutonner sa chemise trempée. Il était beau, vraiment magnifique et un long frisson lui parcourut le dos quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il était sur le point de faire l'amour avec Woohyun, son prof.

Il arrêta de le regarder et enleva le caleçon de Woohyun, une bonne fois pour toutes avant d'approcher ses doigts de la bouche du prof. L'homme hésita un instant mais les lécha finalement avec sensualité. Sa langue bougeant sur ses doigts était si excitant qu'Hoya les retira pour les approcher de l'intimité du prof, trop pressé d'être en lui.

Woohyun comprit tout de suite puisqu'il écarta les jambes pour l'aider et il introduisit délicatement un doigt en lui. L'homme ferma les yeux et il fit deux ou trois vas et viens avant d'en insérer un deuxième. Le prof grimaça légèrement avant de rouvrir les yeux.

-Embrasse-moi. », souffla-t-il et Hoya se pencha vers lui pour s'exécuter, le préparant en même temps. « Vas-y. »

Cette fois c'était le moment. Hoya se releva, retira son unique vêtement et se toucha un peu pour humidifier son membre gonflé d'envie et s'approcha de l'intimité de Woohyun. Il le regarda un instant, incertain, mais le prof lui fit un signe de tête pour lui confirmer qu'il pouvait y aller et il entra avec précaution en lui. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'il s'habitue à se présence et se mit finalement à bouger.

C'était incroyable, magique. Etre dans Woohyun était encore mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous et il se sentait tellement bien, là.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour l'embrasser langoureusement une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se mouvait en lui. Le prof soufflait fort contre sa bouche, bougeant son bassin pour rencontrer ses vas et viens avec plus de force, dans une harmonie presque parfaite.

Hoya délaissa finalement ses lèvres et se releva un peu, juste assez pour prendre la jambe de Woohyun et la lever, multipliant leur plaisir.

-Aah Woohyun. », lâcha-t-il alors qu'ils accéléraient la cadence.

x

Le garçon le rendait fou. Il bougeait en lui avec une telle dextérité que Woohyun oublia totalement qu'il couchait avec son élève, qui n'avait que dix-sept ans en plus. Mais leurs corps s'assemblaient si bien qu'il s'abandonna entièrement à Howon pour ne ressentir que du plaisir à l'état pur. Woohyun ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, il n'était pas parfait mais il était parfait pour lui.

-Aah, Woohyun. »

Il se cambra presque automatiquement quand il entendit le garçon gémir son nom. C'était la première fois qu'Howon l'appelait par son prénom et ça l'excitait encore un peu plus, lui qui était déjà dans un état second. Il força le jeune homme à accélérer et l'arrêta brutalement pour le faire sortir. Il ne dit rien alors qu'Howon le regardait sans rien comprendre mais Woohyun lui lança un sourire espiègle avant de se retourner.

-Qu… quoi ? », balbutia le garçon et Woohyun bougea ses hanches pour l'inciter à reprendre. Il lâcha un cri de surprise quand Howon lui agrippa les fesses brusquement et entra en lui avec violence cette fois.

Il se cambra à nouveau et bougea dans un rythme soutenu. Sentir Howon bouger en lui le comblait d'une drôle de façon, et c'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec autant de passion. Il savait qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts demain mais à ce moment précis, il ne regrettait absolument rien.

-Plus vite. », dit-il, ondulant en même temps.

Howon lâcha un petit bruit avant d'attraper sa nuque avec fermeté d'une main, continuant ses vas et viens puissants. Rapidement, le jeune homme toucha le point sensible en lui, le faisant crier de plaisir.

Le garçon renouvela ces mouvements, allant de plus en plus profond et touchant presque à chaque fois ce point qui lui apportait tant de plaisir. Woohyun sentit son excitation se multiplier en sentant les coups de rein brutaux d'Howon. Il transpirait comme un dingue et avait dû mal à respirer tant il lui faisait du bien.

Puis quand le garçon attrapa son membre pour le caresser, calquant ses mouvements au même rythme que ces vas et viens, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il explosa dans la main d'Howon dans un cri à peine contenu, un feu d'artifice explosant devant ses yeux. Incroyable sensation.

Howon continua de bouger en lui, puis ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus désordonnés et enfin, il jouit à son tour, laissant échapper un long râle de satisfaction. Puis il se retira délicatement de lui et Woohyun se retourna pour s'asseoir correctement, la tête encore toute embrouillée.

Le garçon l'imita, sa respiration encore erratique puis il se leva, l'embrassa rapidement, attrapa un mouchoir du paquet qui traînait sur la table basse et lui essuya la main. Woohyun le regarda sans rien dire, surpris par son comportement.

Quand il eut terminé, Howon disparut de la pièce et quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler.

Il redescendit sur terre d'un coup, son orgasme passé, et toutes ses angoisses le gagnèrent à nouveau, comme frappé en plein visage.

Que venait-il de faire ?

xxx

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : WooYa  
Genre : Humour, Schoolfc, AU  
Fandom : INFINITE  
Disclaimers : L'hisoire m'appartient et Woohyun appartient à Hoya, et inversement ^.^  
Note : Voilàààà la dernière partie, j'suis contente que ça se termine quand même. J'ai adoré l'écrire, de toute façon quand il y a Hoya je dis toujours oui, mais sur la fin ça devait plus diur. Enjoy~

xxx

'Howon cette nuit était… spéciale. Mais tu sais que toi et moi c'est impossible. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?'

Allongé dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux rivés au plafond, Hoya repensait à ce que lui avait dit Woohyun. Il n'avait pu qu'acquiescer, conscient qu'il était son prof. Et puis de toute façon, il n'allait quand même pas sortir ensemble. Il n'était pas dingue à ce point pour espérer une telle chose. Même s'il en avait vraiment envie car il était attaché au prof, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Et jamais Woohyun ne voudrait de lui.

Cela faisait presque un mois depuis leur fameuse nuit. Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, au lycée évidemment, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient fait ne serait-ce qu'allusion à leur moment. Hoya restait sage, étonnamment d'ailleurs. Les garçons lui avaient demandé des choses à ce sujet, notamment Jimin qui savait que Woohyun l'avait raccompagné ce soir-là, mais il n'avait rien dit, préférant tout garder pour lui. C'était son petit secret et même s'il mourrait d'envie de claquer le bec de Dongwoo, c'était comme un cadeau et il n'avait aucune envie que son meilleur ami ne gâche cela par des remarques ou des moqueries.

Il était un peu triste de tout cela, de cette fin, mais heureux malgré tout d'avoir pu partager quelque chose d'aussi unique avec Woohyun.

-Hoya chéri, à table ! »

La voix de sa mère le força à se lever et il attrapa rapidement son téléphone avant de rejoindre là cuisine. Sa mère avait préparé un délicieux bibimbap et il se jeta dessus sans attendre, son ventre criant famine.

Il ne pensait plus à grand-chose, en tout cas pas à son histoire avec le prof. Il essuyait tranquillement la vaisselle, se demandant s'il allait obtenir de bonnes notes à ses examens de trimestre. Mais tout lui revint en mémoire lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche de jogging. Il termina d'essuyer l'assiette qu'il avait dans les mains et après l'avoir rangé dans le placard, il attrapa le portable. C'était un message d'un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas alors il l'ouvrit, un peu intrigué. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en deux ronds lorsqu'il comprit.

Bonjour Howon, il n'avait pas besoin de lire la suite pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait comme ça, mais il avait quand même du mal à croire que Woohyun avait son numéro. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je voulais juste t'informer que ton tee-shirt est chez moi, au cas où tu le chercherais. Bonne soirée, Woohyun.

Les yeux toujours écarquillés, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il dut relire le message au moins trois fois (pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas) avant d'accepter que son prof lui avait bel et bien envoyé un sms. Alors que sa mère le rappeler à l'ordre pour finir sa corvée, un millier de question lui vint en tête.

Pourquoi Woohyun lui écrivait-il ? Avait-il envie de le voir ? Ou il le prévenait juste, sans arrière-pensée ? Et puis, comment avait-t-il eu son numéro d'abord ?

-Umma, faut que je sorte. », prévint-il à sa mère lorsque toute la vaisselle fut rangée. « Je ne sais pas quand je rentre alors ne m'attends pas. »

-Ok, chéri. »

Il remercia sa mère, elle le laissait vraiment faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait confiance en lui, parce que malgré ses mauvaises notes, il n'était pas un enfant chiant et il était toujours très respectueux. En plus il allait très bientôt être majeur, alors sa mère ne l'embêtait pas pour ce genre de chose.

Il l'embrassa en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et fusa dans sa chambre pour prendre sa veste avant de sortir. Il avait décidé de ne plus se poser de questions et d'aller chercher les réponses directement à la source. Après tout, c'était son tee-shirt préféré… Mouais, c'était surtout une excuse pour voir Woohyun. Même s'il n'allait rien tenter. Juste le voir hors du lycée, le satisfait et le rendait joyeux.

Le trajet en métro fut des plus longs bien qu'il n'y avait que demi-douzaine de station. Mais il était impatient, stressé un peu aussi. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait dire, ni comment son prof allait réagir.

Il arriva finalement dans l'immeuble, devant la porte de Woohyun. Son cœur battait, il hésitait entre frapper et repartir. Il fit les cent pas en essayant de se donner le courage de s'annoncer. C'était bizarre comme sensation, car avant que tout cela ne se passe, il n'était pas indécis et fonçait pour avoir son prof. Mais maintenant, il était en plein doute. Et si ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire ?

x

Envoyer, ne pas envoyer un message au garçon… Woohyun ne savait pas quoi faire. Cela faisait un petit moment que ça lui trottait dans la tête, comme une vieille rengaine qui ne veut plus nous quitter, se jouant en boucle sans arrêt et devenant de plus en plus agaçante.

Aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude, le tee-shirt soigneusement plié et rangé dans son armoire (Howon était reparti avec le sien) semblait l'appeler. Finalement, il l'attrapa pour l'observer. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en se remémorant la soirée inattendue qu'il avait vécue. Depuis, Howon ne lui parlait plus, excepté pour dire bonjour par respect quand ils se voyaient en cours. Bien sûr c'était ce qu'il avait souhaité, mais il était tiraillé entre deux sentiments contradictoires.

D'un côté, il ne devait plus rien faire espérer à son élève, mais d'un autre, il mourrait d'envie de le revoir, juste pour passer du temps avec lui et apprendre à le connaître. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça mais cela devenait de plus en plus fort.

Il reposa le vêtement et retourna dans le salon. Il prit son téléphone et envoya le message. Il avait eu le numéro d'Howon en cherchant dans le répertoire de l'école, se persuadant lui-même qu'il n'avait rien de grave là-dedans.

Il resta con pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. En même temps, qu'avait-il espérer ? Que voulait-il ? Il ne le savait même pas lui-même. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter en boucle qu'il ne devait rien faire croire au garçon et pourtant il lui envoyait un sms. Se fatiguant tout seul, il jeta le téléphone qui le frustrait sous un coussin, pour arrêter de regarder toutes les cinq secondes s'il avait une réponse.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier régulièrement mais toujours rien. Il commença sérieusement à tourner en rond dans son appartement trop vide, regrettant de plus en plus de ce qu'il avait fait. Il était vraiment débile parfois, plus stupide que le pire de ses élèves.

Il tenta vainement de se changer les idées en regardant la télé mais les programmes le soulaient plus qu'autre chose. Alors, il décida d'aller faire un tour dehors. Il enfila sa veste, prit ses clefs et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, prêt à sortir. Mais son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine quand il découvrit Howon devant lui.

-Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-Bah, je… votre message. », balbutia le garçon, aussi surpris que lui. « Je suis venu récupérer mon tee-shirt. »

Woohyun hocha la tête et ouvrit un peu la porte pour laisser entrer son élève.

-J'arrive. », expliqua-t-il avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, encore tout retourné.

Il était heureux de voir le garçon, bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Rien que l'apercevoir et lui parler lui faisait étrangement du bien.

-Tiens. », dit-il en revenant dans le couloir, tendant le vêtement.

-Merci. Désolé, j'ai oublié le votre. », murmura le garçon, ses yeux l'évitant pour la première fois. « Vous alliez partir ? »

Il se jeta un coup d'œil, sa veste sur le dos, et les clefs toujours dans sa main.

-Je… j'allais. Oui. »

Maintenant que le jeune homme était chez lui, il n'avait plus la moindre envie de sortir. Il voulait rester, inviter Howon à entrer et discuter un peu avec lui. Il n'y avait rien de mal là-dedans mais c'était un accord au garçon à rentrer dans sa vie et il n'en était toujours pas question. Avoir vu Howon était déjà bien suffisant, maintenant il fallait qu'il arrête.

-J'peux vous accompagner ? »

Il releva la tête vers le garçon. Apparemment, Howon n'avait pas plus envie que lui de se séparer. Cette pensée lui réchauffa un peu le cœur et après une petite hésitation, il accepta, retrouvant le beau sourire du garçon par la même occasion.

Ils marchèrent dans la rue en silence. Il faisait bon, l'été était presque là. Ils ne parlaient pas mais cela ne dérangeait pas le prof qui se satisfaisait de la présence étonnamment réconfortante de son élève. De toute façon, il savait que Howon n'était pas un grand bavard et c'était en partie ce qu'il aimait chez lui.

-Tu vas bien ? », demanda-t-il quand même.

-Ca va. », répondit Howon, ne s'éternisant pas sur la réponse.

Woohyun grimaça, il aurait aimé avoir plus de détails mais il n'allait pas forcer le garçon à s'ouvrir. Après tout, ils avaient couchés ensemble et il l'avait rejeté. Déjà pour un adulte ce n'était pas évident ce genre de situation alors pour un gamin… Il sentait Howon différent, il ne le draguait pas, ne tentait aucun rapprochement. Le jeune homme devait sûrement lui en vouloir et c'était compréhensible.

-Je suis désolé. »

-Pourquoi ? », demanda Howon en se tournant vers lui.

-Pour… enfin tu sais. »

C'était difficile de parler ouvertement de ce qu'il s'était passé, ça lui rappelait trop qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

-Je comprends. C'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'aurais jamais dû vous séduire. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, il remarqua que le jeune homme avait repris le langage formel. En même temps, c'était logique. Ils arrêtèrent de parler, Woohyun ne savait plus quoi dire de toute façon. Ils reprirent leur marche silencieuse, chacun à ses pensées.

Tout à coup, Howon lâcha un 'oh' en pointant du doigt une salle d'arcade. Woohyun le regarda, ses yeux brillaient d'envie d'aller faire un de ses jeux de combat débiles. Il était si adorable que Woohyun sourit en sortant son portefeuille pour lui payer une partie.

-Vous jouez contre moi, hein ? »

Le garçon semblait si excité à cette idée que le prof ne put lui refuser. Il prit place sur le siège d'en face et introduisit les pièces, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas touché à ces machines. Le jeu commença et il s'étonna à prendre plaisir, rigolant de nombreuses fois, surtout en entendant les 'yah' de Howon.

xxx

-Hoya, t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir manger avec nous ? », demanda Dongwoo en le rattrapant. « C'est quand même ton anniv, tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul. »

Son ami était adorable à s'inquiéter pour lui mais il savait que Sunggyu avait prévu une soirée romantique donc il ne voulait pas les déranger. Et puis de toute façon, ils allaient le fêter ce week-end, tous ensembles.

-C'est bon t'inquiètes. Je ne vais pas pleurer. », rigola-t-il, passant une main dans le dos de son meilleur ami. « Vas-y, tu vas être en retard. »

Dongwoo le remercia et le salua avant de trottiner pour ne pas louper son bus. Hoya le regarda partir en souriant quand quelqu'un tapota dans son dos.

-C'est ton anniversaire ? » Woohyun se tenait devant lui et Hoya, surpris, hocha du chef. « Ta mère n'est pas là ? »

-Elle est en déplacement. », répondit-il.

La soirée d'il y a deux semaines lui revint en mémoire alors qu'il regardait Woohyun se gratter la tête. Il avait passé un super moment même s'ils ne s'étaient absolument rien passé entre eux. Ils avaient à peine discuté, avaient seulement joué à des jeux d'arcade mais il avait adoré. Pourtant, Woohyun semblait différent, plus ouvert aujourd'hui. Evidemment, Hoya en était content mais cela le perturbait pas mal aussi. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Est-ce que tu veux… », le prof s'arrêta puis reprit la voix plus basse pour que personne ne puisse entendre. « Manger avec moi ? Je t'achèterai un gâteau. »

Hein ? Quoi ? Il était dans un autre monde là ou quoi ?

-Euh… d'accord. », dit-il, troublé par cette soudaine proposition.

Woohyun lui demanda de l'attendre à quelques rues de là, le temps qu'il aille récupérer sa voiture. Hoya obéit et lorsque la voiture se gara devant lui, il monta dedans. Passer sa soirée avec Woohyun le jour de son anniversaire était un cadeau qu'il n'aurait même pas osé espérer.

Sur la route, ils s'arrêtèrent pour acheter le dessert, un beau gâteau à la crème et au chocolat, puis ils arrivèrent enfin chez lui. Le prof l'obligea à faire ses devoirs alors qu'il s'afférait en cuisine. L'ambiance était étrange sans aucun doute, mais étonnamment familière, comme si tout cela était normal.

-C'est prêt. »

Hoya délaissa ses cours et ils s'installèrent au sol pour déguster les bons plats de Woohyun. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que le prof avait préparé tout ça pour lui. Il était vraiment heureux d'être là.

x

Il était peut-être stupide ou dingue mais imaginer Howon passer sa soirée seul pour son anniversaire l'avait rendu triste. Alors, poussé par une force inconnue, il lui avait proposé de venir chez lui. Il avait eut l'envie de préparer un bon repas pour le garçon.

Il goûta le sauté au poulet, ajouta une pincée de sel. Mijoter des petits plats lui rappelait qu'il n'avait plus cuisiné depuis longtemps, lui qui adorait ça. Depuis qu'il vivait à nouveau seul, il avait prit l'habitude de manger des plats à réchauffer, du surgelés ou bien des ramens. Rien de super quoi mais pourquoi ce serait-il donner de la peine alors qu'il vivait seul ? En tout cas, le faire pour Howon lui faisait plaisir.

-C'est prêt. », lança-t-il presque en sifflotant, se surprenant lui-même.

Il entendit le jeune homme ranger ses affaires et il posa tout sur la table. Ils mangèrent en silence, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour qu'ils se sentent bien. C'était agréable et il avait l'impression que son appartement n'était pas aussi froid et vide que d'habitude.

-Passons au dessert. », déclara-t-il et il débarrassa un peu.

Il disposa des bougies sur le gâteau, les alluma et retourna au salon en chantant. Il déposa l'assiette sur la table basse et se tourna vers Howon, ses yeux brillaient d'anticipation. Le garçon ferma les yeux, sans doute le temps de faire un vœu, et souffla.

-Merci. », murmura Howon alors qu'il retirait les bougies.

Son téléphone retentit bruyamment et il tourna la tête en direction de sa veste, mais il préféra laisser sonner. Quand il revint sur le garçon, un doigt plein de crème s'étala sur sa joue et il lâcha un 'yah' de surprise. Howon explosa de rire, il était trop charmant pour son bien. Avec un sourire en coin, il profita de l'inattention du garçon pour à son tour lui barbouiller le visage. Ils se chamaillèrent comme des gamins, n'arrêtant pas de rire.

-C'est malin prof, j'en ai partout maintenant. »

Woohyun se calma un peu et attrapa la serviette pour essuyer le garçon. Il observait le visage d'Howon alors qu'il retirait toute la crème et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Il se figea, la main en suspend.

-Howon. », murmura-t-il, toujours en le regardant.

-Mh ? »

-T'es majeur maintenant ? »

Faiblement, le jeune homme acquiesça. Le cœur du prof commença à s'emballer et des papillons lui chatouillèrent le ventre alors il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et approcha son visage pour embrasser Howon. Le garçon répondit au baiser avec ferveur et il sentit cette sensation de plénitude l'envahir à nouveau.

Au diable les questions, pensa-t-il. En un instant il balança en l'air toutes ses appréhensions, ses doutes et ses craintes. Il en avait marre de se retenir, il voulait faire ce qu'il avait envie pour une fois. Et ce qu'il désirait en ce moment, c'était passé du temps avec Howon.

xxx

Tous les jours, il souriait. C'était plus fort que lui, un réflexe qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi ? », lui dit un jour Dongwoo.

-Bah quoi ? », demanda innocemment Hoya.

-Tu… resplendis. Beurk, c'est horrible. »

Son meilleur fit mine d'être dégoûté et Hoya ne put que sourire, ne révélant toujours rien de sa relation avec Woohyun. De toute façon, même si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait été incapable de décrire ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Ils se voyaient juste de temps en temps, quand Woohyun le voulait.

-Laisse-le tranquille toi ! », rétorqua Jungkook en lançant une baguette sur Dongwoo. « Moi je trouve que ça lui va bien. »

Hoya le remercia quand son portable se mit à vibrer sur le plateau.

-C'est qui ? », demanda son meilleur ami, attrapant le téléphone avant lui. Il commença à stresser, surtout que son pote connaissait son mot de passe. « Voyons voir. »

Angoissé de se faire découvrir, il arracha l'objet des mains de son meilleur ami qui le regarda avec de gros yeux.

-Pas touche ! »

-Oh mais c'est que tu nous caches des choses. J'suis sûr que tu sors avec quelqu'un ! Ca expliquerait pourquoi tu ne parles plus de 'Monsieur-le-prof-de-littérature-trop-sexy'. »

Hoya ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire, ce qui agaça Dongwoo par la même occasion. Il ouvrit finalement le message. 'Tu viens ce soir ?', lut-il et son sourire s'agrandit encore.

Avec plaisir, répondit-il et il reposa le téléphone, ignorant son meilleur ami qui lui lançait des 'j'peux voir steuplééé' enfantins, tout en gesticulant sur la chaise.

x

La sonnerie de l'appartement retentit et Woohyun reposa ses copies pour aller ouvrir. Il découvrit un Howon tout souriant, toujours aussi beau et il l'embrassa doucement. Il apprécia le contact, il avait attendu ça toute la journée.

-Ca va ? », demanda-t-il en refermant la porte une fois que le jeune homme fut entré.

-Evidemment. », lui dit le garçon alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures.

Woohyun nota le sous-entendu, il savait qu'Howon était bien parce qu'ils se voyaient. Et lui aussi il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il était là. Il profitait des agréables sensations qu'ils ressentaient quand il était avec Howon. Cette relation lui convenait, elle n'était pas prise de tête puisque toutes les questions relatives aux adultes ne se posaient pas. C'était peut-être un peu égoïste de sa part mais il faisait attention à ce que le garçon ne s'attache pas trop, c'est pour cela qu'il ne l'appelait que de temps en temps.

-J'commande une pizza et on se mate un film ? »

-Oh ouaiiiiiiis. », s'écria Howon en se jetant sur le canapé. « Un film d'action avec coups de feu et gros bras bien musclés ! Pas tes films trop compliqués… »

-Yah ! », s'offusqua-t-il gentiment.

Il passa un rapide coup de téléphone à la pizzeria du quartier puis il s'installa dans le canapé pour regarder le film. Ils avaient eut dû mal à choisir, bataillant longuement puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre, ils finirent néanmoins par trouver le film qui concilia ce que les deux aimaient : Inception.

Quelques minutes après le début du film, leurs pizzas arrivèrent et ils mangèrent en silence, complètement plongé dans l'histoire. Une fois le ventre plein, Woohyun se réinstalla plus confortablement dans le sofa et Howon posa sa tête sur son torse. Instinctivement, le prof se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

xxx

Le téléphone en main, Hoya remontait les escaliers pour sortir du métro. Il s'était fait beau, plus que d'habitude, car ce soir et pour la première fois, il allait dormir chez Woohyun. Il était heureux comme jamais, il aurait presque dansé dans la rue mais le regard que lui lança l'ajusshi l'en dissuada.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ce soir ? »

-J'ai un truc de prévu. »

« Quoi ? »

Il rigola, Dongwoo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire la commère, voulant toujours tout savoir sur ses amis.

-Ca ne te regarde pas. », répondit-il pour le faire enrager.

« Aller dis-moi… sinon je te raconte touuuutes les choses sales que j'ai faite avec Sunggyu~ »

Aaaah, son meilleur ami avait vraiment le don pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui dire où il passait la nuit mais il avait encore moins envie d'entendre ce que Dongwoo s'apprêtait à lui révéler.

« Bon tu l'auras voulu. Hier il est venu, on a pris un bain ens… »

-C'est bon, c'est bon, c'est bon. », l'interrompit-il aussitôt. « Je vais voir… Monsieur Nam. »

Evidemment, Dongwoo se mit à rire, ne le croyant toujours pas. En même temps, si on lui avait dit qu'il passerait du temps avec son prof il y a encore quelques mois, lui non plus n'aurait jamais avalé un truc aussi énorme.

« Sois sérieux et dis-moi. J'suis ton meilleur pote ou pas ? »

-Le prof Nam j'te dis. »

« Bon j'ai compris, je lâche l'affaire. De toute façon je dois y aller, ma sœur m'appelle. A plus ! »

Dongwoo lui raccrocha au nez et Hoya rangea son téléphone. Il marcha une dizaine de minute et se retrouva enfin dans l'immeuble. Il monta rapidement les marches, trop pressé d'être avec Woohyun.

Le prof lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire et ils passèrent la soirée à discuter, regarder la télé, s'embrasser… Finalement ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Il passa à la salle de bain, se lava et rejoignit Woohyun dans la chambre. Il hésita un instant à entrer, comprenant qu'il pénétrait vraiment dans la vie intime de son prof. Quelque chose se réveilla en lui et il prit place à côté de Woohyun.

Se retrouver ici, dans le même lit que Woohyun ça lui faisait un truc au ventre. Il se sentait bizarrement euphorique ce soir, comme si… comme si…

-Woohyun. », souffla-t-il, observant le visage du prof.

-Oui ? », dit l'homme en levant la tête de son bouquin pour le regarder.

-Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. »

Intrigué, l'homme fronça les sourcils. Hoya sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire… il savait que ça allait jeter un froid entre eux. Il se doutait même de la réponse de Woohyun mais il devait tout balancer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », le pressa Woohyun, inquiet à présent.

x

Après avoir rigolé un bon moment devant une émission débile –émission qu'il n'aurait jamais regardé si Howon ne lui avait pas réclamé– il éteignit la télévision, pressé de se coucher. Et pouvoir toucher le corps d'Howon à sa guise.

Pourquoi il l'avait invité à dormir ? C'était assez simple, il avait envie de sentir une présence. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'absence au moment de se coucher. Quand Howon était là c'était vraiment bien mais quand il repartait, sa solitude se faisait encore plus forte que s'il n'était pas venu. Il était conscient que c'était dangereux mais juste pour une fois, il lui avait proposé.

Il lisait son livre quand Howon entra dans la chambre pour se glisser dans le lit à côté de lui. Woohyun garda les yeux rivés sur son livre, attendant un peu avant de lui sauter dessus. Et aussi, il devait l'avouer, cette scène faisait un peu trop couple pour lui, elle était trop réelle à son goût.

-Woohyun. » Sans lever la tête, il répondit par un 'oui ?', l'incitant à continuer. « Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. »

Aussitôt, il délaissa son livre pour regarder le garçon. Howon semblait un peu gêné ce qui commença un peu à l'inquiéter. Il lui lança un 'qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?', curieux et pressé de savoir. Inconsciemment ou non, un léger stress commença à monter en lui.

-Je suis tombé amoureux. »

La phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe. Woohyun tenta de cacher son mal-être mais ses yeux se firent plus sombres. Il comprit qu'il avait été trop loin et qu'avoir invité le garçon à dormir chez lui était comme une invitation à entrer dans sa vie. Ce qu'il avait voulu éviter.

Il ne répondit pas et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Howon. Il avait complètement merdé, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire clairement, et surtout maintenant, que lui ne l'était pas. Cela aurait créé une ambiance trop gênante et il n'avait aucune envie de se justifier maintenant de toute façon.

Il éteignit la lumière en laissant échapper un faux 'j'suis fatigué' pour faire comprendre au garçon qu'il ne se passerait rien ce soir. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

Le lendemain matin, il fit comme si de rien n'était et prépara le petit-déjeuner à Howon. Ils mangèrent tous les deux et Howon décida de rentrer chez lui. Woohyun le raccompagna dans l'entrée et quand il ouvrit la porte, il se figea.

Key était là, une main en l'air prêt à appuyer sur la sonnette. Ils se regardèrent une seconde mais les yeux dérivèrent de son meilleur ami dérivèrent vers Howon. L'ambiance qui n'était déjà pas des plus agréables, devint carrément froide.

-Euh, j'y vais. Au revoir. »

Howon s'en alla, lui aussi avait dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car il fonça hors de l'appartement, sans prendre la peine de l'embrasser. Ce qui était vraiment bien pour le coup.

-Key… je… »

-Nam Woohyun, t'es pas sérieux là ? »

Woohyun préféra ne rien dire. Il se sentait con, il se sentait vraiment stupide.

-NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT, EST-CE QUE TU REFLECHIS DE TEMPS EN TEMPS ? »

Il n'osa pas affronter le regard de son meilleur ami qui entra dans chez lui en claquant furieusement la porte.

-C'est un gamin bordel. Woo, réveille-toi bon sang ! »

-Je sais. »

Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Il savait qu'il avait foiré de début à la fin. Et aujourd'hui tout lui revenait dans la gueule. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. C'était trop pour lui tout ça, déjà Howon qui lui avouait être tombé amoureux et Key qui lui gueulait dessus… Il en avait marre.

-Tu vas le faire souffrir ce gamin. »

Cette phrase était lui faisait mal mais c'était aussi celle dont il avait besoin. Il prit enfin conscience de la gravité de la situation. Il avait profité, avait été heureux pendant un petit sans vraiment faire attention à ce que pouvait ressentir Howon.

-Faut que tu le quittes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. », termina Key.

xxx

Hoya n'avait plus aucune nouvelle du professeur. Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, et depuis que l'ami de Woohyun les avait encore surpris, il n'avait plus aucun contact avec son prof. Hoya avait mal et à chaque cours de littérature était un réel enfer.

-Tu viens, on va être en retard. »

Dongwoo le prit par le bras pour l'emmener dans la classe mais Hoya l'en empêcha et se dégagea de son emprise.

-Non, j'me sens pas bien. Je vais rentrer. »

-T'es sûr ? », demanda son meilleur ami et il hochala tête pour lui répondre.

Dongwoo le laissa finalement partir en lui conseillant de bien se reposer. Hoya passa récupérer ses affaires dans le casier et rentra chez lui. C'était la première fois qu'il séchait le cours de Woohyun mais aujourd'hui il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à endurer ça. Woohyun l'évitait, il ne lui parlait pas et ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Donc aujourd'hui, il préférait de loin être dans son lit.

Il avait une tonne de devoirs à faire aussi, mais il avait complètement arrêté de faire des efforts pour ses études. Il n'avait jamais aimé étudier, s'il essayait d'avoir des bonnes notes, c'était uniquement à cause de son prof. Mais maintenant, à quoi ça servait qu'il se donne du mal ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi continuerait-il d'aller en cours ?

Sans qu'il ne le cherche vraiment, son esprit divagua vers la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Ils étaient si bien mais son impulsivité l'avait forcé à balancer ses sentiments. En même temps, Hoya avait toujours était le genre de personne à dire la vérité, quoi qu'il en coûte. Pour ça, il était bien l'inverse de Woohyun. Mais cette fois, il aurait mieux fait de garder tout pour lui parce qu'aujourd'hui il le regrettait amèrement.

Il en voulait au professeur, terriblement. C'était de sa faute s'ils avaient commencé à se voir parce que lui, après avoir couché la première fois ensemble, il avait réussi à se dire que ça s'arrêtait là. Et puis, il aurait préféré entendre un 'c'est fini' de sa part plutôt que de mettre un terme à leur relation sans aucune explication. Mais il n'était pas stupide, enfin pas tant que ça, et il avait bien vu dans le regard de Woohyun quand il lui avait dit qu'il était tombé amoureux que jamais il n'aurait du le faire. C'était trop tard de toute façon.

x

-Lee Howon ? », la voix de Woohyun s'étrangla imperceptiblement quand il prononça le nom.

-Absent, m'sieur. »

Surpris, il releva la tête pour se rendre compte qu'en effet la chaise de son élève était vide. Comme c'était la première fois que cela arrivait, il beugua un instant regardant le copain d'Howon qui lui avait répondu, avant de se reprendre.

Il attendit la fin du cours et au moment où Dongwoo allait sortir, il le rappela pour lui demander pourquoi Howon n'était pas là.

-Il a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. »

-Et il est parti quand ? »

-Juste avant votre cours m'sieur. »

Woohyun remercia l'élève et le laissa partir. Il retourna à son bureau et rangea ses affaires, puis il décida d'aller faire un tour sur le logiciel de l'école pour lui enlever un doute. Il tapa le nom du garçon et sa crainte se confirma : les notes d'Howon étaient en baisse. Il éteignit l'ordi et rentra chez lui, un peu mal à l'aise.

Sa gêne se transforma rapidement en inquiétude quand le jeune homme ne vint plus en cours de littérature. Il devait très certainement l'éviter, ce qu'il comprenait mais il ne pouvait le laisser gâcher son avenir, surtout que c'était sa faute. Alors, pendant plusieurs jours, il le chercha partout mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Howon ne venait plus seulement dans son cours, il ne venait plus à l'école du tout.

Cette fois ça allait trop loin alors il essaya d'appeler le garçon mais évidemment, il tomba directement sur la messagerie. Il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter et il se détestait de faire souffrir son élève. Depuis le début, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû craquer mais il avait été trop lâche.

Pas assez courageux pour résister, trop dégonflé pour repousser le garçon quad il était encore temps, trop honteux pour lui parler. Howon méritait mieux que cela, mais il avait trop peur car dès qu'il était question de sentiments, il se refermait sur lui.

xxx

Les journées d'Howon se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Elles étaient affreusement longues et déprimantes. Il restait enfermait chez lui, ne prenant même pas la peine de sortir pour s'aérer le cerveau. Sa mère lui avait dit de retourner en cours mais il avait été un assez bon acteur pour feindre la maladie. Même le médecin tomba dans le panneau puisqu'il lui fit un certificat pour trois semaines.

Il n'avait envie de rien, même danser ne lui apportait plus aucun plaisir. Alors il avait arrêté tout simplement. Du coup, il passait son temps à regarder la télé et broyer du noir. Pourtant il n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller comme ça mais retourner au lycée et voir Woohyun, non il n'en était pas capable.

La colère passée, il se sentait honteux. Complètement embarrassé d'être tombé amoureux pour la première fois et de l'avoir dit et il ne voulait aucune nouvelle de lui. Il en voulait de personne d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il avait éteint son téléphone.

Hormis sa mère et Dongwoo, il ne voyait plus personne. Son meilleur ami était trop gentil et venait le voir souvent pour prendre de ses nouvelles. En parlant du loup, il entendit la sonnerie de l'appartement retentir et quelques minutes plus tard Dongwoo lui sauta dessus, son éternel sourire sur le visage.

-Yo mon pote. Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? »

-Bof. », répondit-il.

Son meilleur ami le poussa un peu pour pouvoir s'asseoir lui aussi sur le lit et il se décala.

-T'es vraiment malade Lee Howon ? », l'interrogea soudainement Dongwoo.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

La tête de son meilleur ami devint sérieuse –ce qui arrivait très, très rarement- et il se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-T'as plus l'air déprimé que malade. », balança Dongwoo et il se redressa. « En fait… je ne voulais pas y croire parce que c'est trop dingue mais… ». Hoya avait envie de presser son ami mais il se retint du mieux qu'il put en attendant la suite. « … je te crois maintenant. Pour toi et Nam. »

Complètement sonné, Hoya cligna des yeux. Non seulement parce que pour la première fois son ami le croyait mais aussi car entendre le nom de son prof lui fit mal.

-Et je pense que ça s'est mal terminé. »

Décidément, Dongwoo était plus intelligent qu'il ne laissait paraître et il continuait de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Hoya baissa la tête alors qu'il lâchait un petit 'c'est vrai'.

Finalement, il lui raconta toute l'histoire, ignorant la douleur dans son cœur. D'un côté ça faisait mal de repenser à tous ces bons moments et d'un autre, tout avouer lui faisait paradoxalement du bien.

-J'comprends mais tu devrais quand même retourner au lycée. »

-Jamais ! »

x

Exténué, Woohyun s'écrasa dans son canapé. Ces temps-ci, aller travailler lui demander un certain effort et rentrer chez lui était de plus en plus difficile. Car dès qu'il passait le pas de la porte, sa solitude lui revenait en plein visage et il avait juste envie de repartir.

En plus, les semaines passaient et Howon ne revenait pas. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps qu'il se demandait comment le garçon allait pouvoir rattraper son retard. Mais d'abord pourquoi pensait-il à lui ?

-Fais chier. », grogna-t-il en attrapant la télécommande.

Il mit une chaine au hasard et tomba sur une émission qu'il lui rappela Howon car la seule fois où il avait regardé un truc aussi stupide c'était avec lui, pour lui faire plaisir. Avec mélancolie, il laissa le programme. Après tout, il avait passé un bon moment en la regardant, riant comme un gamin.

Quand l'épisode prit fin, il décida d'aller se coucher, ne passant pas par la case 'diner'. Il n'était pas d'humeur et surtout il n'avait pas faim. Dans la salle de bain, alors qu'il se lavait les dents, il fit tomber le bouchon du dentifrice au sol par inadvertance. En se baissant pour le ramasser, il trouva une chaussette qui… n'était pas à lui.

La brosse à dent dans la bouche, il regarda attentivement le vêtement. C'était celle d'Howon et son cœur se comprima douloureusement en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec lui. Même si cela avait été court, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Observant toujours la chaussette, il se rendit compte qu'en fait le garçon lui manquait un peu. Beaucoup. Terriblement.

Même s'il n'en avait pas eu conscience avant, Howon n'avait pas fait que combler le vide dans son appartement, il avait aussi comblé le vide dans son cœur. Il comprenait à présent que le jeune homme le rendait joyeux et heureux de vivre et qu'il l'aimait.

Parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui.

Parce que savoir que le garçon souffrait lui faisait un mal de chien dans sa poitrine.

Parce que ne plus le voir était trop dur.

Parce qu'une putain de chaussette lui donnait envie de pleurer.

xxx

-Toc toc, je peux entrer ? »

La tête de sa mère apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte et Hoya acquiesça. Elle s'installa sur le lit et caressa la jambe de son fils.

-Tiens chéri, tu as reçu une lettre. », dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Hoya l'attrapa en la remerciant et regarda l'expéditeur, c'était son lycée. Intrigué, il ouvrit.

'Monsieur Lee Howon,

Vous êtes convoqué ce vendredi à 18 heures.

Cordialement,

La direction.'

C'était étrange, cela semblait être une lettre officielle pourtant aucun cachet n'était apposé, ni aucune signature non plus. Il regarda sa mère qui prit le mot pour le lire à son tour.

-Il faut que tu y ailles. Ca doit être à cause de ta longue absence. En plus, le docteur a dit que tu pouvais retourner en cours. »

Il savait que ce jour arriverait, qu'il serait obligé de reprendre les cours. La dernière fois qu'il avait été voir le médecin, il avait bien vu dans son regard qu'il ne le croyait plus. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il avit la trouille de revoir… de le revoir.

-Ok. »

Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et Hoya se coucha en se demandant pourquoi il était convoqué, ce qu'ils allaient lui dire mais surtout s'il allait pouvoir éviter Woohyun avant d'être obligé de le voir en cours.

Le rendez-vous arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Se retrouver devant les grilles lui rappeler trop de choses et il dut se forcer à entrer. Il se présenta ensuite au bureau des surveillants pour s'annoncer.

-Hum… tu dois aller en salle 108. », lui expliqua l'un des pions et il ressortit, de plus en plus soucieux.

Pourquoi lui donnait-on rendez-vous dans une salle de classe ?

Finalement, il stoppa toute pensée quand il se retrouva devant la porte. Anxieux, il toqua à la porte. Il se figea en entrant, seul Woohyun était là. Perdu, Hoya regarda un peu partout avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux du prof.

Voir Woohyun lui faisait mal et être à nouveau en face de lui, lui rappelait encore plus à quel point il lui avait manqué. Malgré toutes ses semaines sans aucuns contacts, il n'avait fait que penser à lui. Encore et toujours, sans arrêt.

-Howon, faut que je te parle. », dit le prof en s'approchant de lui mais le cœur battant, Hoya recula pour éviter qu'il ne le touche.

-J'ai rien à vous dire moi. »

Il était énervé, il avait la rage. Il ne voulait plus ressentir ça pour le prof, pourtant il avait trop envie de l'embrasser, de le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'apprêta à partir quand la voix de Woohyun le stoppa.

-S'il te plait. »

x

Faisant les cent pas dans la salle, Woohyun cherchait dans sa tête la meilleure façon d'avouer ce qu'il avait à dire à Howon. Il avait peur, il était même terrifié.

Toc toc. Les coups sur la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées et quand le garçon entra, Woohyun en oubliant toutes ses appréhensions. Il ne put qu'observer le visage d'Howon qui lui avait tant manqué. Le revoir lui faisait un bien fou.

-Howon faut que je te parle. », dit-il pour se lancer. Il n'avait plus le choix à présent.

Il avança vers le garçon mais Howon recula de plusieurs pas ce qui le blessa au plus profond de lui.

-J'ai rien à vous dire moi. », rétorqua le garçon, froid comme la glace.

Woohyun prit la phrase fut comme un coup de massue, ça n'allait pas être facile mais il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il fallait qu'Howon revienne en cours et ne gâche plus son avenir. En plus, c'était peut-être sa dernière chance alors il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer.

-S'il te plait. », souffla-t-il, y mettant le plus de sincérité possible. « C'est important. »

Heureusement pour lui, Howon accepta. Woohyun sentit à nouveau cette angoisse s'insinuer en lui, venant même s'installer dans sa gorge. Parler de sentiments était dur mais il puisa au plus profond de lui, prenant son courage à deux mains pour une fois. Fini d'être lâche, aujourd'hui il était un vrai homme.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. ». Il s'arrêta pour attendre une réponse d'Howon qui ne lui donna pas car il resta stoïque et silencieux. « J'ai compris que… enfin ce que je veux dire c'est… »

Oh putain ce que c'était dur. Il n'avait pas prononcé ces mots depuis si longtemps. Même Key, son meilleur ami qu'il considérait comme un frère ne les avait jamais entendus. Mais pour le garçon il devait, non il voulait le faire.

-Je t'aime Howon. »

Enfin c'était sorti. Il était content d'avoir réussit à le dire, et fier aussi. Il leva la tête pour regarder Howon. Même s'il ne disait rien, il sentait qu'il avait réussi à toucher le garçon et poussait par sa réaction, il continua sur sa lancée.

-Ces trois semaines sans te voir ont été difficiles. Je n'avais pas compris avant, je pensais qu'on s'amusait seulement mais en fait je me voilais la face. Même si je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal, j'espère vraiment que tu me pardonneras. »

Howon continua à ne rien dire mais il s'approcha de lui en hochant la tête. Sans hésiter, Woohyun l'enlaça et le garçon referma ses bras sur lui. C'était bon et il se sentait complet. Il comprenait finalement ce que Key ressentait maintenant, quand il lui disait qu'il « avait l'impression d'être entier quand il était avec son amour ».

-C'est déjà fait. », souffla l'élève dans son oreille, lui arrachant un frisson des plus agréables.

Lee Howon était vraiment un jeune homme incroyable.

-J'peux vous embrasser ? »

Même s'il avait terriblement de le laisser faire, il refusa malgré tout. Les yeux d'Howon se teintèrent de doute alors Woohyun attrapa sa main pour lui expliquer.

-J'ai aussi compris autre chose. Même si j'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser moi aussi, on ne peut pas. Tu es toujours mon élève et moi ton professeur. C'est mal, tu comprends ? »

-Oui. », murmura Howon, les yeux tristes.

Pour le réconforter, il caressa tendrement sa joue.

-Mais… j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Il ne te reste plus que six mois dans ce lycée alors on ne fera rien. C'est long six mois mais ensuite on sera tranquille. »

Il s'arrêta, il voyait qu'Howon savait où il voulait en venir.

-Je comprends prof. », dit le garçon avec un sourire. Ce sourire qui le rendait heureux.

-Alors t'as intérêt de bosser et d'obtenir ton bac ! Ok ? »

-Ah ça, j'vais me donner à fond ! Plus que jamais. »

Woohyun ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Ca allait être long six mois mais pour Howon il était prêt à attendre. Mais quand même, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Alors il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Howon et ils s'embrassèrent avec envie et amour.

-Mais, j'croyais que… », dit le garçon quand ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Une avance. », répondit Woohyun avec taquinerie. « Pour que tu te rappelles ce que tu vas manquer si tu redoubles. »

xxx

TBC


	5. Epilogue

Pairing : WooYa  
Genre : Humour, Schoolfc, AU  
Fandom : INFINITE  
Disclaimers : L'hisoire m'appartient et Woohyun appartient à Hoya, et inversement ^.^  
Note : Bon, cette fois c'est la toute fin. Je ne devais pas écrire cet épilogue à la base mais finalement j'ai craqué, j'pouvais pas terminer l'histoire comme ça. En espérant que ce petit bonus vous plaise. See ya~

xxx

Le corps entier figé, le cœur prêt à exploser à tout moment, le cerveau en bouilli, Hoya stressait comme un malade, tapotant du pied contre le sol.

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour J, le jour des résultats.

Tout un tas d'élève était agglutiné près de la vitre où, dans quelques minutes, aller être affiché les résultats du bac. Des adolescents aussi excités que lui et prêts à sauter sur la vitre pour avoir leur réponse au plus vite. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il attendait, parce que Dongwoo l'avait forcé à venir en avance. D'ailleurs, où était-il maintenant ?

Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche pour voir que son meilleur ami était en train de discuter avec son petit-ami un peu à l'écart des autres élèves. Il regarda sa montre, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps maintenant et quand les profs arrivèrent petit à petit, le cœur d'Hoya s'emballa encore un peu plus. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé les cours, il s'était donné à fond pour réussir. Il y avait tant en jeu.

-Alors, stressé ? »

Il sursauta violemment en sentant le souffle chaud contre son oreille. Il ferma les yeux quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Woohyun. Il savoura le rapprochement, car depuis des mois, ils n'avaient faits qu'échanger des banalités qu'un prof et un élève sont censés s'échanger, et hormis quelques regards appuyés, ils ne s'étaient absolument rien passé entre eux.

Autant dire que ça avait été dur pour le garçon. Il avait tout donné, avait passé plus de temps à étudier qu'à s'amuser ou danser, surprenant ses amis, et il n'avait rien lâché jusqu'à la fin.

-Un peu. », répondit-il en se retournant, jetant un coup d'œil en même temps pour vérifier que personne ne regardait dans leur direction. Mais tous étaient occupés à vérifier que le directeur n'arrivait pas. « Et toi ? »

-Moi ? Pas du tout ha ha. », rétorqua aussitôt Woohyun. « J'ai confiance en toi. »

Hoya ne put que sourire face à son professeur. Il lui avait tant manqué, son regard, son sourire, son corps. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : pouvoir le toucher à sa guise. Mais bon pour ça, il fallait qu'il l'obtienne ce foutu bac !

-Mais quand même, t'as intérêt à l'avoir. »

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête quand tout à coup des cris derrière lui le fit se retourner. Le directeur était là et s'approcher maintenant des vitres pour afficher les fameuses listes des diplômés. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de le voir arriver, Dongwoo se posta à côté de lui et attrapa son bras.

-Bon mec, c'est le moment là. »

-Oh putain… »

Ils attendirent un peu que la masse d'élève devant eux ne s'éparpillent, criant pour certains, pleurant pour d'autres, et après un rapide 'fighting' de Sunggyu et un 'ça va le faire' de Woohyun, les deux amis s'avancèrent à leur tour. Comme la liste était par ordre alphabétique, ils cherchèrent d'abord le nom de Dongwoo et quand son meilleur ami découvrit son nom sur la feuille il explosa de joie en fonçant voir son petit-ami. Dépité par son comportement, Hoya souffla un 'lâcheur' avant de souffler pour se donner du courage. C'était à son tour maintenant.

Lentement il parcourut les quelques feuilles pour arriver à sa lettre. Il chercha longtemps, fallait dire que des 'Lee' y'en avait toute une tripotée. Finalement, il arriva au 'H' et son souffle se coupa quand enfin il vit son nom affiché.

Non seulement il avait le bac, mais avec mention 'bien'. Tout excité, Hoya allait rejoindre les autres avec un grand sourire quand il s'arrêta. Il prit un air triste, il allait leur faire croire qu'il avait foiré. Woohyun n'avait pas bougé de place, il était toujours à côté de Sunggyu qui tapotait la tête de Dongwoo pour le féliciter.

-Alors, alors ? », demanda son meilleur ami en lâchant la main de Sunggyu pour lui sauter dessus.

-Arrête Dongwoo. », dit-il en baissant la tête, l'air déprimé alors qu'intérieurement il dansait la samba tellement il était heureux.

-Tu l'as même pas au rattrapage ? », dit Sunggyu en essayant de le rassurer.

Mais Hoya secoua la tête. Il sentait le regard incroyablement déçu de Woohyun sur lui. Puis lentement, il releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui du prof.

-J'suis désolé… », souffla-t-il et le visage de Woohyun s'assombrit encore plus. « J'suis désolé parce que maintenant, j' vais plus te lâcher. Je l'ai ! J'ai même eu la mention ! J'SUIS TROP CONTENT ! »

Finalement, un énorme sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du prof et Hoya sentit son cœur s'accélérait en se rendant compte qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir se retrouver, être ensemble et profiter l'un de l'autre sans ne plus avoir à se soucier si c'était bien ou mal.

Il aurait voulu l'embrasser là tout de suite mais ils étaient toujours dans l'enceinte du lycée. Alors il se contenta de lui rendre son sourire quand Woohyun mima un 'babo' de sa bouche.

x

Le bar était rempli d'élèves. Tous fêtaient leur réussite au bac et pour les féliciter, la plupart des profs étaient là aussi et leur payer à boire. Woohyun était installé à une table avec J-Hope et d'autres collègues mais son regard n'arrêtait pas de dévier vers une table un peu plus loin.

Howon était là, avec ses amis, tout heureux d'avoir réussi. Woohyun se retenait parce qu'il était toujours en compagnie des gens du lycée, mais il avait juste envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. N'avoir fait que le regarder pendant tous ces mois avait été trop frustrants mais là, maintenant qu'ils ne restaient plus que quelques heures avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent, c'était encore plus dur.

Alors quand le garçon releva à nouveau le regard vers lui, comme ils le faisaient depuis le début de la soirée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et attrapa son portable pour lui écrire un message.

Ce soir, tu dors à la maison ?

Dès qu'il appuya sur le bouton 'envoyer' il releva la tête pour observer la réaction d'Howon. D'abord le jeune homme regarda son téléphone, intrigué, puis un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage et il releva la tête avant de la hocher vivement.

Woohyun lui rendit son sourire et attrapa sa bière pour la vider. Il était trop heureux et il tenta de reprendre le cours de la conversation. Les heures défilèrent, toutes plus longues les unes que les autres mais enfin, enfin, ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

Sans attendre, dès qu'Howon le rejoignit près de la voiture, et sans rien dire, il s'approcha de lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec toute l'envie qu'il avait accumulé durant des mois. Le jeune homme répondit au baiser avec la même force, tellement qu'Howon le coinça entre lui et la voiture.

Woohyun en perdait la tête, complètement pris par les sentiments puissants qui l'envahissaient. S'il avait pu il aurait carrément enlevé les vêtements d'Howon, là, tout de suite, mais ils étaient dans la rue et des gens passaient encore. Howon lui avait tant manqué qu'il lutté contre lui-même pour se calmer.

-Bon on y va. », réussit-il à murmurer quand le jeune homme délaissa une seconde sa bouche.

-Mmh ok. », répondit Howon, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Howon eut un mouvement de recul juste avant d'entrer. Surpris, Woohyun s'approcha de lui pour lui attraper la main et l'inciter à venir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le jeune homme planta son regard intense dans ses yeux et Woohyun sentit son cœur battre à vive allure.

-C'est juste que… ça fait longtemps. », souffla Howon, tout bas. « La dernière fois que je suis venu, tu m'as carrément ignoré après. »

A sa phrase, Woohyun sentit une pointe de douleur dans son ventre en se rappelant ce moment et il réalisa lui aussi que même s'il s'était excusé, Howon n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revenir ici. Mais maintenant, il était prêt. Il allait être avec lui, il n'avait plus peur. D'ailleurs le voir chez lui, depuis tout ce temps, lui réchauffait le cœur comme jamais.

-T'inquiètes pas, cette fois ce sera différent. », assura Woohyun en s'approchant de lui. « Rappelle-toi que maintenant c'est différent, parce que je t'aime. »

Il savait qu'il devait le rassurer parce qu'Howon était jeune, n'avait presqu'aucune expérience de 'couple'. Il allait lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui et ferait tout pour le rassurer.

Avec un petit sourire, Howon s'approcha et l'attrapa par les hanches pour le coller à lui. Quand il faisait ce genre de chose, avec ce regard sombre, Howon faisait beaucoup plus âgé qu'il ne l'était. Puis, le jeune homme plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne et glissa sa langue entre les ses lèvres lui arrachant un frisson.

-Je t'ai manqué ? », demanda-t-il quand il mit fin à leur baiser.

-T'imagines même pas à quel point. », répondit Woohyun sans hésiter. « Et moi ? »

A nouveau ils s'embrassèrent, laissant la tendresse à plus tard. Howon resserra ses mains autour de ses hanches avant de le pousser sans douceur contre le meuble de l'entrée.

-Tu veux que je te montre à quel point tu m'as manqué ? », susurra-t-il près de son oreille.

Incapable de répondre, Woohyun hocha de la tête et pointa du doigt la chambre, trop pressé de sentir Howon en lui.

D'être avec lui et ne faire qu'un.

xxx

FIN


End file.
